monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cloudia di Angelo
thumb|left|80pxCloudia di Angelo '- czarownica wiatru, lecz jest w 1/4 anielicą i 1/8 sylfem (żywiołakiem wiatru). Ma 16 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku ''Powiało chłodem. Pochodzi z podniebnego miasta Dawn City i tam właśnie mieszka razem ze swoją rodziną. W Straszyceum znalazła się niemalże przez przypadek, ponieważ nie udało jej się dostać do Chmurnikum - wymarzonej szkoły jej siostry. Kiedy była mała jej ojciec tajemniczo zniknął, a matka później ponownie wyszła za mąż. Jej ojczym zajmuje się architekturą. Ma liczne rodzeństwo - m.in. bliźniaczkę Skylar oraz przyszywanego starszego brata Thundera i młodszą siostrę Squiz. Z siostrą jest często mylona, pomimo że obie niezwykle się różnią. Dziewczyna jest wielką pasjonatką sportu i chce zostać w przyszłości gwiazdą pajęczej siatkówki. Jest nawet kapitanem drużyny "Tarantule", gdzie razem z koleżankami zajmuje się sportem. Dziewczyna z powodu anielskich korzeni jest przez niektórych postrzegana jako "anioł stróż" i wcale nie mijają się z prawdą, bowiem Cloudia zawsze stara się wyciągać wszystkich z opresji w ostatniej chwili. Stara się być dobrą przyjaciółką, lecz regularnie pakuje siebie i innych w tarapaty. Uwielbia również czytać książki, a szczególnie kryminały czy science fiction. Potrafi mówić "językami ludzi i aniołów". Umie także latać swoimi anielskimi skrzydłami, jednak dopiero się z nimi oswaja. Jak czarownica potrafi kontrolować wiatr, a jako sylf potrafi zamieniać się w powietrze. Posiada klaustrofobię i nienawidzi przebywania w ciasnych pomieszczeniach. Znacznie bardziej woli przebywać wśród normalsów niż potworów, gdyż uważa, że w ich świecie jest bezpieczniej. Poza sportem, Cloudia uwielbia literaturę i chciałaby pisać wiersze, co nieźle jej wychodzi. Chciałaby również podróżować. Posiada białą gołębicę, Biancę. Jej chłopakiem jest obecnie Patrik Venus. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Blaze Flamey, Flora Grant i Rain Drop. Osobowość Przyjacielskość Cloudia jest przyjacielska, miła i dosyć opanowana. Zawsze stara się rozwiązać problem pokojowo i zawsze unika używania siły. Wielokrotnie również powstrzymuje swoje przyjaciółki od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Uważa, że znacznie lepiej jest trzymać się razem i w ten sposób uniknąć konfrontacji z kimś niegodnym zaufania. Uważa również, że robienie komuś kawałów, nawet tym nieuczciwym osobom tylko pogłębia złość pomiędzy dwiema osobami i uważa, że przyjaźń może rozwiązać każdą niezgodę, lecz nie zawsze jej się to udaje (widać, że próbuje zmienić Toralei, Amanitę czy Kalę za pomocą przyjaźni, lecz nie jest to łatwe). Równie głęboki szacunek żywi do normalsów. W odcinku Impreza noworoczna stara się pogodzić ludzi i potwory ze sobą argumentując, że rywalizacja nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Traci jednak ducha, kiedy jej się to nie udaje i tylko jej przyjaciele (za wyjątkiem Blaze) wierzą w jej intencje i starają się jej pomóc. W odcinku specjalnych Klejnoty Harmonii nawet zostaje wysłana, żeby pogodzić skłócone nacje Białych i Niebieskich Klejnotów. Nawet gdy wszyscy tracą nadzieję na powodzenie, ona nadal stara się rozgrzać wszystkich do dalszej walki. Dzięki niej Onyx odkrywa swoją moc. Temperament Mimo iż Cloudia jest zazwyczaj spokojna, bardzo łatwo się denerwuje jeśli ktoś podważa jej decyzje lub kiedy coś nie idzie po jej myśli. Nie wierzy w pecha, wróżenie przyszłości czy intuicję. W odcinku Smocza intuicja denerwuje się kiedy przepowiednie Amelie się sprawdzają, do tego stopnia, że w końcu wybucha gniewem, jej włosy robią się czarne i strzelają piorunami, natomiast jej skóra staje się ciemnogranatowa. Również kiedy kłóci z się z Pardy w odcinku Kotastrofa kilkakrotnie ze złości łamie lub tłucze to, co akurat trzyma w ręce. Natomiast w Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający dziewczyna bardzo się denerwuje i kiedy dzielą je ostatnie sekundy od wylądowania UFO wpada na pomysł, by zbudować replikę szkoły, mimo iż wie doskonale, że to niemożliwe. Sumienność i pracowitość Wielokrotnie Cloudia dowodzi, że jest sumienną i pilną uczennicą. Zawsze potrafi wykonać daną pracę na czas, jednak zrobienie ich zawsze zajmuje jej nieco, więcej czasu, gdyż dziewczyna mocno skupia się na szczegółach i zwykle długo nie jest zadowolona z efektów, jednak właśnie dzięki temu dokończona praca wygląda zawsze świetnie. Również podczas treningu nigdy nie odpuszcza i stara się wypaść jak najlepiej, jednak przez zdarzają jej się problemy. Natomiast w domu stara sę wywiązywać z obowiązków, ale nie cierpi jak starsze rodzeńswo jej rozkazuje. Sceptycyzm Cloudia nie wierzy w pecha, wróżenie przyszłości czy intuicje, gdyż uważa, że takie rzeczy nie są zgodne z naturą, jednak kilka razy została zmuszona do przyznania, że na świecie dzieją się różne, dziwne rzeczy. Wielkrotnie zdarza się, że w jej wypowiedziach zawarte jest drugie dno. Szczególnie jeśli w pobliżu dzieje się coś niezwykłego lub nierealnego. Stara się wtedy zaznaczyć (jednak nie bezpośrednio), że cuda się nie zdarzają. Pokora Dziewczyna chociaż ma wiele talentów i umiejętności, nie chwali się nimi i nie jest zwykła popisywać się swoimi zdolnościami. Również irytują ją osoby, które nałogowo przechwalają się sobą. Najbardziej jednak szokuje ją obrażanie przy tym innych. Uważa, że nie ma osób doskonałych, a przechwalanie się nie czuni człowieka czy potwora świętym. Optymizm Cloudia często robi dobrą minę do złej gry. Zawsze kiedy dzieje się coś nie w porządku, stara się nadal brzmieć z wesołością. Zazwyczaj Cloudia byłaby ostatnią osobą, która traci nadzieję. Jednak jak sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli przestaje tryskać entuzjazmem. Nieśmiałość Czarownica pomimo iż jest przyjacielska, jest jednak nieśmiała, kiedy spotyka kogoś po raz pierwszy, ale szybko udaje jej się odrzucić nieśmiałość na bok. Wygląd Skóra Cloudii jest niemalże całkowicie biała (według jej pamiętnika GB nie może się opalić)"Chociaż pewnie wiesz, że nie mogę się opalić" - W liście do SKylar. Grzywka dziewczyny zawsze zasłania jej lewe oko, a jej włosy są koloru platynowego blondu i dość często widnieją w nich niebieskie pasemka. Oczy czarownicy są w kolorze delikatnej lawendy. Dziewczyna może przywołać anielskie skrzydła w kolorze białym z niebieskim cieniowaniem. Z powodu, że jest w 1/8 żywiołaczką wiatru ma również kilka cech tychże stworzeń, m.in. zdolność zamiany swojego ciała w powietrze. Staje się wtedy dymem i znika. Jej styl natomiast jest utrzymany w jej ulubionym klimacie. Niemal nigdy nie nosi spodni, gdyż uważa, że przeszkadza to jej skórze oddychać. Nie cierpi eleganckich ubrań, gdyż trudno jej się w nich poruszać. Kolory jej ubrań wahają się od białego przez żółto-fioletowy do niebieskiego. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftCloudia jest '''czarownicą wiatru. Ogólnie mówiąc, czarownica to osoba, która uprawia białą lub czarną magię. Często uważana jest za złą. Żeby jednak używać mocy magii, trzeba się z darem magii urodzić. Czarownica to zupełnie inny gatunek niż czarodziejka, gdyż są one uważane za złe. Czarodziejki używają głównie Wody i Ziemi, bo żywioły te są im wierne, a że sprzeciwiły się normalsom, którzy preferowali Ogień i Wiatr, dwa ostatnie zostały przy Czarownicach. Aniołwikipedia – byt duchowy w wielu religiach, który służy i na różne sposoby wypełnia zamysły Boga.Pierwsze wyobrażenia aniołów istniały w starożytnym Egipcie i Babilonii. W religiach tych cywilizacji były całe zastępy duchów i istot, będących pośrednikami między bogami a człowiekiem. Często przedstawiano je jako uskrzydlone zwierzęta z ludzkimi twarzami. Starożytnym aniołom przypisywano pewien rodzaj cielesności, co znajduje potwierdzenie w apokryficznej Księdze Henocha. Anioły tam występujące płodziły dzieci, odczuwały głód i pragnienie. W czasach nowożytnych do tej koncepcji aniołów powrócił Emanuel Swedenborg. Sylfwikipedia – w średniowieczu duch powietrza, żywiołak powietrza, z którym mógł się przyjaźnić człowiek, który zachował czystość duszy. Termin wprowadzony przez Paracelsusa, który opisywał sylfy jako niewidzialne istoty powietrzne, stanowiące żywioł powietrza. Brak jest konkretnych mitów z tym związanych. Rodzina Rodzice Cloudia jest córką czarowników wiatru. Nie pamięta swojego ojca, jednak ma po nim kilka pamiątek, m.in. swoje moce. Był on czarownikiem wiartu, lecz również połowie aniołem, a w 1/4 żywiołakiem wiatru. Dziewczyna wie, że przed jego "zniknięciem" (nikt nie wie czy zginął czy po prostu odszedł) pracował w niebiańskim Departamencie Prawa Świętych na jednym z wyższych stanowisk. Dużo podróżował, zwiedził wszystkie kontynenty, więc nieczęsto bywał w domu. Po nim Cloudia odziedziczyła zamiłowanie do podróżowania (a także oczy). Jej matka jest całkowicie czarownicą wiartu. Nazywa się Blind. Pracuje jako sekretarka dyrektora na jednej z wyższych uczelni. Jej panieńskie nazwisko brzmiało Soulgold. Po zniknięciu jej pierwszego męża musiała sama zajmować się dwiema córkami, co (jak opisują so Cloudia i Sky) wyszło jej na pięć z plusem. Nawet po ponownym wyjściu za mąż, nigdy nie pogodziła się ze stratą pierwszego. Obecnie dziewczyna posiada ojczyma. Pracuje on jako słynny architekt w Instytucie Badań Nadzwyczajnych. Nie widuje go często. Stara się być dla niej jak prawdziwy ojciec (to dzięki niemu trafiła do Straszyceum), lecz dziewczyna nie jest do końca zaufana do niego. Rodzeństwo Cloudia posiada starszą o trzy minuty siostrę-bliźniaczkę Skylar. Dziewczyny chodziły razem do podstawówki i gimnazjum. Rozstały się dopiero w liceum, jako iż Cloudia nie dostała się do wymarzonej szkoły Sky, w przeciwieństwie do niej. Czarownica posiada także przyszywane rodzeństwo m.in. starszego brata Thundera, króry już ukończył szkołę oraz młodszą siostrę Squiz w ostatniej klasie podstawówki. Są zupełnie do siebie niepodobni oraz nie posiadają tych samych mocy. Pozostałe rodzeństwo Cloudii to prawdopodobnie przyrodne ze strony matki i ojczyma. Dalsza rodzina Dziadek Cloudii jest aniołem i mieszka w Dawn City, jednak pochodzi z nieba. Dziewczyna ma również wuja, o nieznanym imieniu i trójkę kuzynów: najstarsza Astra, potem Solaren i najmłodszy Cirrus. Znacznie bliżej można poznać jej rodzinę w odcinku Zjazd rodzinny. Przedstawia tam: *dalszą ciocia Velika Sky i jej mąż Hemel Sky ze swoimi córkami Wolke i Vento '''- mieszkają w Upioryce Południowej, a dokładniej - Booliwi. Cloudia lubi wujka, jednak nie darzy sympatią jego żonę, podobnie jak ich córki. *siostrzenicę ojczyma '''Gabriela di Angelo i jej narzeczony Dolor Oxygenium '''- pochodzą z Kościonady (dokładniej z Rottawy) i oboje mówią z francuskim akcentem. Zarówno Cloudia jak i Skylar uważają ich za fanatycznych romantyków i wcale nie mijają się z prawdą. *młodszych kuzynów - trojaczki '''Open Skies, Clear Skies i Cloudy Skies '''- mieszkają w Boorlinie razem ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy są niestety nieznani w tej historii. Wiadomo jednak, że często biorą swoje imiona na stan nieba. *pradziadków '''Alice Paradys i Alan Paradys '''- wiadomo o nich jedynie tyle, że są właścicielami wytwórni lodów włoskich. *oraz '''Windy, Paradaisy, Amy Cloud, Jessie, Cedrik, Hard 'i wielu innych. Jak sama dodaje, wszyscy aniołowie to jedna wielka rodzina, tak samo jak wszyscy normalsi. W gabinecie mamy trzyma zaczarowaną kronikę ze zdjęciami, gdzie pokazani są wszysczy członkowie wraz z ich krótkimi historiami. W tym samym odcinku Cloudia i Skylar opowiadają, że ich rodzina pochodzi z całego świata (wymieniają Mrokwegię, Kościonadę, Booliwię, Hexyk, Strachlandię, Howlandię, Polstrach, Horrorgentyna, Trollminikanę, Goremanię, Furlandię, Doomię, Gorecję, Watykat, Poortugalię i Duchwację). Przyjaciele Najlepsze przyjaciółki = Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami dziewczyny są Blaze Flamey, Flora Grant oraz Rain Drop. [[Blaze Flamey|'Blaze Flamey]] Poznała ją, kiedy obie zgubiły się podczas szukania swojej klasy. Spędziły niemal całą lekcję na poszukiwaniu sali, ale to żywiołaczka ognia poprosiła ją o numer telefonu. Cloudia podczas konkursu na makietę szkoły, opisuje, że dziewczyna doskonały perfekcjonizm. Natomiast w odcinku Żarty żartami skutecznie udaje jej się ostudzić złość Blaze. Jednak ich relacje nie są do końca jasne. W odcinku Po co mówić prawdę? ''wytyka Blaze, że to ona kłamie i obie zaczynają się kłócić tak, że prawie dochodzi do bójki. W odcinku ''Dzień w Piekle, ostro zarzuca Blaze, że jest fatalną gospodynią, że powinna przewidzieć, że anioły nie powinny mieszać się w sprawy piekielników. Jednak w Masz talent! to ona przekonuje Blaze do udziału w konkursie tanecznym i pomaga przezwyciężyć jej lęk przed tłumami. Niestety podczas odcinka Zbędny komentarz Blaze wyśmiewa się z niej i wymyśla kompromitujące przezwiska. I to na nią jest najbardziej zła w odcinku Zaczekamy.. jeszcze. Natomiast w odcinku Kotastrofa kibicuje jej, kiedy Cloudia kłóci się z Pardy. Jednakże w Naprawa szkód Cloudia krzywo na nią patrzy, kiedy ta nie chce się przyznać do zniszczenia pracy Rain. W Po straszycielsku daje jej najwięcej ubrań i nawet zapewnia, że sama za nie zapłaci (lecz pod koniec odcinka mówi, że nie pamięta niczego takiego). Blaze również jest zdziwiona, kiedy Cloudia pobija z łatwością jej rekord w odcinku Miesz wysoko. Mówi wówczas "To było... Łał...". Natomiast w Polityka znikających śladów, Blaze wybiera Cloudię jako swoją asystentkę i szczerze ją podziwia, kiedy ta prowadzi umiejętnie swoje śledztwo. Jest również niezwykle poruszona w odcinku Dwa anioły?!, kiedy widzi dwie Cloudie. W odcinku Impreza noworoczna Cloudia kilkakrotnie powstrzymuje Blaze od rzucenia się na normalsów. Jednak w Mistrzyni ruchu, odbywają zaciętą walkę taneczną i całkowicie zapominają o całym świecie. Chociaż w odcinku Bileterka, Blaze stara się jej zaimponować na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, by dostać od niej bilet na Bal. Natomiast w Będzie słodko, Cloudia nie jest zachwycona, że żywiołaczka się z kogoś naśmiewa. [[Flora Grant|'Flora Grant']] Poznała ją razem z Blaze, kiedy córce Demeter dokuczały Toralei z bliźniaczkami. To Cloudia wystąpiła pomiędzy nie, a potem zaprosiła Florę na kawę. A w odcinku Sekrety Flory, w ogóle nie przejmuje się przypadłością boginki. Czarownica jest też niezwykle poruszona, gdy Flora oznajmia, że nie chce być popularna w odcinku Czego by tu chcieć. Flora nie jest również zachwycona rywalizają Cloudii i Pardy i stara się ją powstrzymać od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Jednak nie bardzo przejmuje się problemem Flory w odcinku Lekcja Zero, mówiąc jej, żeby "ochłonęła". W Nudno-Trudno Cloudia stara jej się pomóc w pracy, nawet nie zważając, czy Flora tego potrzebuje. Jednak w odcinku Po straszycielsku boginka jako jedyna uważa, że na przyjęciu urodzinowym jubilat "nie oczekuje od gości wymyślnych stroi, tylko dobrej zabawy" i stara się przekonać Cloudię, żeby się nie martwiła. Czarownica stara się jej pomóc także w odcinku Powiedz "Uśmiech", kiedy Flora nie chce wystąpić na zdjęciach. Lecz w odcinku Czas to pieniądz, obie zaczynają tracić kontrolę nad swoimi mocami, gdyż każda z nich chce wygrać. Jednak w Bileterka, boginka chce zaimponować czarownicy jak najbardziej, gdyż chce zdobyć bilet na Niebiański Bal. Natomiast w Kwiaty są (nie)potworzaste Cloudia podziwia jej talent do ogrodnictwa. [[Rain Drop|'Rain Drop']] Pomogła ona Cloudii, Blaze i Florze stworzyć makietę szkoły w konkursie technicznym. Cloudia doceniała wtedy jest talent do sztuki. Natomiast w Po co mówić prawdę?, okazuje się, że opowieść Cloudii była najbliżej prawdy, kiedy przybornik Rain zostaje zniszczony. Dziewczyna stara się również pomóc świteziance jak najciężej porafi w Ostatnia szansa. Cloudia stara się takżeporadzić coś, kiedy praca Rain zostaje zniszczona w odcinku Naprawa szkód. W Po straszycielsku Rain wielokrotnie doradza Cloudii podczas wyboru strojów, a w Miesz wysoko szczerze podziwia talent sportowy czarownicy. Natomist w Dwa anioły?! śmieje się z dowcipu Cloudii i Skylar. Jednak w odcinku Masz to jak w kinie! jest bardzo przerażona, kiedy przez nią Cloudia spóźnia się na film. W odcinku Niespodzianka jest zachwycona, tym że dziewczyny zorganizowały przyjęcie u niej, a największą radość okazuje Cloudii. Natomiast w Potrzeba szkoły, by pokonać lęk, Cloudia stara się jej pomóc w pokonaniu lęku wysokości. Jednak w Bileterka świtezianka stara się zaimponować Cloudii na wszelkie znane jej sposoby, by dostać bilet na Niebiański Bal. Lecz w odcinku To wymaga wprawy, Cloudi walczy z nią na moce, by udowodnić, że to ona potrafi lepiej władać morzem. Natomiast w Sztuka jest sztuką, Cloudia jest dla niej najbardziej litościwa, kiedy ta próbuje je nauczyć tajników sztuki. Stara się jej również pomóc w odcinku Szalona stołówka. |-| Dobrzy przyjaciele = [[Amelie Muroame|'Amelie Muroame']] W odcinku Będzie słodko, Blaze naśmiewa się Amelie, że na pewno nie jest dobrą projektantką. Amelie stara się bronić, jednak obie zaczynają się kłócić i w ostatniej chwili sytuację ratuje Cloudia. Stara się dowiedzieć o co poszło. Blaze tłumaczy się w dosyć wywyższający, narcystyczny sposób, co zdecydowanie nie podoba się Cloudii. W końcu Blaze wyzywa Amelie na pojedynek, który ma udowodnić, która z nich jest lepszą projektantką. Ma odbyć się pokaz mody. Jednak zanim Amelie otwiera usta, Cloudia wtrąca, że umowa stoi. Kiedy żywiołaczka odchodzi, Cloudia mówi do Amelie, że nie ma za co dziękować, jednak w efekcie ta łapie ją za ramiona, mówią "jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?!". Czarownica nie ma pojęcia o co jej chodzi. Boginka odpowiada jej, że nie chce konkurować z Blaze i że na pewno się upokorzy przed całą szkołą, Cloudia jednak ją uspokaja, mówiąc, że plan miała opracowany już sto lat temu. Następnie zwołuje Rain i Florę i przedstawia im jej plan. Jednak żadna nie tryska entuzjazmem, a Flora dodaje, że "znając Blaze, będzie kantować". Amelie zaczyna się złościć na czarownicę, jednak ta mówi, że należy myśleć pozytywnie. Następnie obie zaczynają pracować, czego efektem są błyszczące, szykowne stroje. Cloudia mówi, że nie było się o co martwić. Wszystkie cztery wychodzą, jednak żadna nie zauważa, że Blaze włamuje się do skrytki z ubraniami. Kiedy następnego dnia wszystkie przychodzą na miejsce, gdzie ma się odbyć pokaz, z przerażeniem zauważają, że ubrania Blaze są ich skopiowaną kolekcją. Amelie, zrezygnowana odchodzi. Cloudia dogania ją, mówiąc, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Jednak boginka nie chce jej słuchać. Flora mówi "a nie mówiłam, że będzie kantować?". Amelie, rozzłoszczona pyta się Cloudii jaki stuletni plan użyje tym razem. Czarownica nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć. Jednak pojawiają się San-Hee oraz Genevieve. Ta ostatnia pyta się, czy to nie znowu ta sama piekielnica. Rain odpowiada, że niestety. Amelie mówi, że przez Cloudię, Blaze ją teraz skompromituje. Cloudia jest tak załamana, że nie ma siły się bronić. Jednak San-Hee uważa, że jeśli połączą siły, to na pewno uda im się ją pokonać. Genevieve ją popiera mówiąc "nożyczki w rękę, drogie panie i do roboty!". Stroje Blaze wszystkim w szkole się podobają i otrzymuje od sędziów wysokie noty. Zaczyna swoje przemówienie, mówiąc, że z radością i wzorową skromnością odbierze pierwszą nagrodę, jednak nie dokańcza, gdyż ktoś zauważa Amelie razem z pozostałymi dziewczynami w strojach o tematyce słodyczy. Amelie wygrywa, a Blaze wściekła odchodzi. Po pokazie, Cloudia mówi "a nie mówiłam, że będzie dobrze?". Kiedy Amielie odpowiada, że nic takiego nie mówiła, czarownica mówi, że przecież wie. Zaraz potem dodaje, że muszą to kiedy powtórzyć. Amelie się zgadza, jednak, to ona będzie wybierać z kim. Cloudia przyznaje jej rację i obie przybijają sobie piątkę. Od tamtego czasu, obie są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. [[San-Hee Yumeha|'San-Hee Yumeha']] Po raz pierwszy widziana jest ona w odcinku Będzie słodko, kiedy pomaga Amelie w utworzeniu nowej kolekcji strojów. Występuje również jako jedna z jej modelek. Po skończonym pokazie Cloudia dziękuje jej, że zjawiła się tak szybko. Duch odpowiada "jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, wystarszy, że o tym pomyślisz". Później San-Hee pojawia się kilkakrotnie (np. w odcinku Czas na przerwę... w kawiarence!, kiedy tłumaczy Cloudii co zaszło oraz w Potworna wymiana, kiedy proponuje czarownicy wyprawę do Japonii). Ważniejszą rolę odgrywa jednak w odcinku Geniusze. Wtedy razem z Pardy i Amelie decyduje się pomóc czarownicy wybawić z opresji jej przyjaciółkę Florę. To ona wpada na pomysł, by ubrać się jak hipsterzy. Później kiedy bohaterki idą do sklepu jest widziana z Cloudią jak wybierają oprawki. Potem podczas rozmowy czarownicy z Toralei kilkakrotnie wtrąca, że nie powinno się wyśmiewać z czyjegoś wyglądu. Kiedy wściekła kotołaczka odchodzi, Cloudia dziękuje jej i pozostałym, a duch w odpowiedzi znowu mówi "jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, wystarczy, że o tym pomyślisz". [[Genevieve Sequin-lux|'Genevieve Sequin-lux']] Po raz pierwszy widziana jest ona w odcinku Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający. Wtedy jednak nie wydaje się być szczególna. Natomiast Będzie słodko, kiedy pomaga Amelie w utworzeniu nowej kolekcji strojów (sama zachęca wszystkich, mówiąc "nożyczki, drogie panie i do roboty!"). Występuje również jako jedna z jej modelek. Po skończonym pokazie Cloudia dziękuje jej za pomoc, a kosmitka tylko uśmiecha się i pokazuje kciuka w górę, co w zupełności wystarczy czarownicy. Znacznie ważniejszą rolę odgrywa w odcinku Gotowi na Rocka!, kiedy proponuje Cloudii, że może grać w jej zespole. Czarownica zgadza się bez wahania. Kosmitka również daje propozycję, że może napisać tekst, na to Cloudia reaguje z entuzjazmem. Później, gdy wszyscy są gotowi Cloudia pyta Genevieve czy skończyła pisać piosenkę. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że tak i zaczyna ją śpiewać... ale okazuje się być ona w języku galaktycznym! Kiedy Cloudia mówi, że nie rozumie ani jednego słowa, Genevieve jest zdziwiona, ponieważ ona rozumie wszystko. Cloudia zaczyna się martwić, gdyż wszyscy są gotowi, a koncert odbędzie się lada chwila. Jednak po chwili wpada na pomysł i zwołuje wszystkich do pracy. Kiedy koncert się zaczyna, okazuje się, że Cloudia zmieniła temat koncertu na galaktyczny! Natomiast główną wokalistką jest Genevieve! Po skończonym koncercie Cloudia mówi kosmitce, że świetnie jej poszło, na co ona odpowiada coś w języku galaktycznym. Kiedy Cloudia robi zdziwioną minę, kosmitka śmieję się, mówiąc, że właśnie powiedziała "nie ma o czym mówić". Obie zaczynają się śmiać. Od tamtego czasy obie są dobrymi przyjaciółkami [[Onyx de Red|'Onyx de Red']] Podczas odcinka specjalnego Klejnoty Harmonii, Onyx prosi ją o pomoc w pogodzeniu dowódców ziemskich Klejnotów. Pomimo licznych upadków, Cloudia razem z pozostałymi Klenotami dociera do Luminescence City, miasta ziemskich Klejnotów, które ocalały podczas wojny. Podczas podróży przez miasto, dotknięte licznymi zamieszkami pomiędzy Klejnotami, natrafiają na obozowisko Białych. Udaje ich się namówić na konsultację z Niebieskimi. Kiedy jednak okazuje się, że władcy się zgodzili na to, tylko po to by wszcząć kolejną walkę z Klejnotami, Onyx wpada w rozpacz. Pociesza ją Cloudia, mówiąc, że sama próba pogodzenia plemian wymagała odwagi. Ich rozmowa sprawia, że Onyx zaczyna rozumieć, jaka jest jej rola i Klejnot odkrywa swoją moc, niemalże siłą zmusza Białych i Niebieskich do zaprzestania walk i stara się ich pogodzić. Wreszcie jej się to udaje i po wielu latach obie strony decydują się na zawieszenie broni. Cloudia jest dumna z Onyx, jednak to mówi jej, że nie udałoby się to bez pomocy czarownicy. Od tamtej pory są przyjaciółkami. [[Skylar di Angelo|'Skylar di Angelo']] Cloudia i Sky od urodzenia były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Niemal zawsze i wszędzie widziano je razem. Nikt kompletnie nie znał żadnej siły, która mogłaby je rozdzielić. Niestety kiedy obie zostały zmuszone do rozdzielenia się do innych gimnazjów, obie były zrozpaczone i każda myślała, że nigdy nie odnajdzie się w nowej szkole bez tej drugiej. Co było dla ich obu zaskoczeniem, w stosunkowo krótkim czasie, każda znalazła nowe, wspaniałe przyjaciółki. I chociaż nie są ze sobą tak bardzo zżyte jak kiedyś, nigdy się od siebie nie odwróciły. |-| Znajomi = Dobrymi znajomymi Cloudii są także: [[Avast McAfee|'Avast McAfee']] Cloudia od początku głęboko szanowała Avast, głównie ze względu na jej szczere intencje wobec jej porwanej siostry. Czarownica ceni u antywirusa wszystko, co w niej dobre. Pilność, sumienność, ambicję, nawet jej lekko szalone i beztroskie podejście do świata. Avast natomiast nikt nie cieszy bardziej, jeśli chodzi o wysłuchanie i radę niż Cloudia. To dowód na to, że jej ufa. [[A.I. Programme|'A.I. Programme']] Nie jest powiedziane czy A.I. była dla Cloudii od początku kimś więcej niż tylko pomagierką. Jednak Cloudia na pewno uważała A.I. za osobę rozsądną, nie ze względu na jej rasę, tylko ze względu na jej racjonalny umysł. Warto jednakże wspomnieć, że po pamiętnym żarciku A.I. podczas próby dostania się do internetu, Cloudia troszeczkę się jej boi. [[U Tube|'U Tube']] Tylko na samym początku poznania U, Cloudia widziała w niej osobę lękliwą i nieśmiałą. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy by się nawet nie domyśliła, że U wprost uwielbia sporty ekstremalne, jednak miała rację co do dochowywania sekretów przez skrypt. U z pewnością nigdy by nie zdradziła żadnego sekretu czarownicy, choćby się waliło i paliło. Jest również zadowolona z tej znajomości. [[Moss Agate|'Moss Agate']] Cloudia nigdy nie poznała Moss bliżej niż Onyx. Jednak można powiedzieć, że uważała ją za osobę z silną wolą, ale i nieco nieogarniętą. Niemniej jednak zauważyła w Moss wiele pozytywnych cech, w które ona sama nie potrafiła uwierzyć. Głównie ze względu na Onyx, Cloudia starała się postawić agat w korzystnym świetle. Moss jednak nie do końca ufa Cloudii i wiele z jej komplementów uznaje za zbędne pochlebstwa. Ame Trine Cloudia była szczerze zdziwiona kiedy odkryła, że America Trine jest fuzją Ametyst i Cytryna. Z kolei Ame od zawsze starała się trzymać wszystko w sekrecie i była bardzo zawstydzona, kiedy Cloudia dowiedziała się o jej ziemskim imieniu. Co prawda Cloudia przyjęła to dość obojętnie, Ame nie potrafiła się z tym do końca pogodzić. Starała się zachować miło głównie ze względu, że Cloudia mogła pomóc w rozstrzygnięciu sporu. [[Eri Utamaro|'Eri Utamaro']] Cloudia i Eri są typowymi osobami trzymającymi się z boku. To główna rzecz, która zbliżyła je do siebie. Do ich znajomości przyczynił się także wpływ wspólnych przyjaciółek czarownicy i duszki. Uznały, że ich dwoje przyjaciół również powinno zostać przyjaciółmi. Jednak obie dziewczyny mają dość odmienne charaktery, jednak na całe szczęście Eri potrafiła zaufać Cloudii na tyle by ją zaprosić na wycieczkę do muzeum czasu... [http://pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Frankie_Stein Frankie Stein] Córka Frankensteina i czarownica podobnie podchodziły do kwestii przyjaźni, ale zupełnie inaczej myślały w kwestii współpracy z drużyną. Podczas gdy Cloudia racjonalnie przydzielała wszystkich do najbardziej odpowiednich zadań jakie zostały przydzielone, Frankie stara się zmienić nawet całą sytuację. Jednak obie doskonale wiedzą jak odpowiednio zgrać drużynę i obie wykorzystują swoje sposoby nawzajem. [http://pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Astranova Astranova] Kosmitka była jedną z osób które pomogły Cloudii zaznajomić się z kosmosem, który od zawsze ją fascynował. Zorganizowała nawet krótką wycieczkę dla niej i jej przyjaciółek po układzie słonecznym, na ktorej Cloudia była zachwycona (i odrobinę przerażona). Pomimo choć nie widują się często, szanują się nawzajem. [http://pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Gigi Gigi Grant] Dżinka podziwia Cloudię za to, że czarownica dba o marzenia swoich przyjaciół. Natomiast Cloudia używając swojego instynktu "Anioła Stróża", wyczuwa, iż Gigi ma problemy z odnalezieniem się wśród straszycealistów. Dlatego obie starają się pomóc lub doradzić tej drugiej i wiedzą jak to zrobić. [http://pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Gooliope Gooliope Jellington] Cloudia przede wszystkim chce pomóc Gooliope odnaleźć swoją rodzinę. Czarownica uwielbia również pokazy cyrkowe wysokiej dziewczyny. Nawet zorganizowała pokaz specjalnie na jej urodziny. Gooliope także podobają się akrobacje lotnicze czarownicy. [http://pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Posea Posea Reef] Cloudia lubi boginkę, jednak przede wszystkim ze względu iż jest ona kuzynką jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Spodobała jej się jednak magia, jaką używa Posea podczas transformacji ludzi w syreny. Nawet odrobinę jej zazdrości tego typu mocy magicznej. Dziewczyna wierzy, że przyjaźń jest w stanie każdego zmienić i próbuje się przyjaźnić ze wszystkimi. Inky Squid Relacje z córką Inklingów. Onica Briny Relacje z córką Octorian. Miłość Patrik Venus Chłopakiem dziewczyny jest obecnie Patrik Venus. Przez większość czasu dziewczyna bała się jednak do niego zagadać, gdyż nie wiedziała, że ona też mu się podoba. W odcinku Problemy sercowe stara się jednak z nim zaznajomić. Stara się z nim spędzić trochę czasu, jednak obydwoje są niemalże zżerani przez stres. Wreszcie wybucha pomiędzy nimi awantura, w czasie której oboje wyznają do siebie uczucia. Na koniec, oboje zawstydzeni umawiają się do kawiarni. Cloudia pojawia się z Patrikiem także w odcinku Potrójna randka (seria Historie ze skryptów). W filmie Zegarmistrz Patrik jest przedstawiony jako jej narzeczony. Net Worldwide Można również zauważyć, że w filmie Horror Game miał się ku niej Net Worldwide, lecz ona traktuje go jak przyjaciela. Zwierzak thumb|left|110pxBiała gołębica Bianca to idealny zwierzak dla Cloudii. Dziewczyna uważa ją za najwspanialsze stworzenie na świecie. W odcinku Dzień zwierzaka zabiera ją ze sobą do szkoły na wystawę zwierząt i wtedy Bianca wygrywa konkurs dla ptaków. W pamiętniku ma napisane, że w jej ojczym hoduje białe gołębie. Jest to zapewne odpowiedź, skąd ją ma. A w serii Ghoul's Pet Beastie Cloudia ma ze sobą biało-złotą świnkę morską rasy crested"Świnka rasy crested" - opis z tyłu pudełka. Nazywa ją White. Natomiast w Ghoul Jungle ma pisklę kondora błękitnego. Stroje Cloudia posiada całkiem sporą kolekcję ubrań, które klasyfikuje na swój własny sposób. Co ciekawe, Cloudia w odróżnieniu od większości upiorek w Straszyceum nie jest wielką zakupoholiczką i nie zabiera ze sobą zbyt wielu ubrań. Motto napisane na jej teczce z kladystyką brzmi "Tylko to, co naprawdę potrzebne". Podstawowe = Pokazane są tu codzienne stroje Cloudii, które nosi najczęściej. Basic Cloudia.png *'Typ' - codzienne *'Występowanie' - prawie każdy odcinek *'Komentarz Cloudii '- "Ma dokładnie to, czego od niego oczekuję." Tutaj Cloudia ma długie rozpuszczone jasnoblond włosy z niebieską opaską. Posiada naszyjnik z niebieskim szafirem i ma ubraną błękitną sukienkę z paskami wzorem puszystych chmur. Sukienka nie posiada rękawów. Ma ubrane także niebieskie koturny w kształcie chmur. Na prawej ręce widnieje chmurkowa bransoletka. Oczy dziewczyny mają kolor liliowy. Nad nimi widać liliowy cień do powiek. Poza tym czarownica posiada kredkę nad oczami. Policzki dziewczyny są pomalowane na lekko różowy. Usta czarownicy są również mają różowy kolor - jasny na brzegach, ciemny na środku. Dawn of the Dance Cloudia1.png *'Typ' - imprezowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Masz talent! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Tak wyglądam, gdy jestem zdolna podbić parkiet i serca!" Cloudia ma rozpuszczone włosy - trochę dłuższe z lewej strony, które zasłaniają część jej oka. Oprócz tego widnieją na nich rozmyte błękitnobiałe pasemka. Dziewczyna i tutaj ma na sobie swoją niebieską opaskę, chmurkową bransoletkę oraz szafirowy naszyjnik. Sukienka jest podzielona na dwie części. Pod spodem sukienka ma granatowy kolor. Na wierzchu jest to półprzezroczysty materiał. Poza tym sukienka w pewnych miejscach ma rozmyte białe paski. Buty dziewczyny są podobne do jej codziennych. Różnią sie tym, że są granatowe. Na nogach posiada kabaretki, a na szyi chmurkowy niebieski szal. Czarownica ma niebieski cień do powiek oraz eyeliner. Usta mają taki układ kolorów, co w Basic. Podobnie jest z różem do policzków. Dead Tired CloudiaDT.png * Typ - piżama * Występowanie - odcinek Dzień w Piekle * Komentarz Cloudii - "Łagodność, miękkość i lekkość - trzy rzeczy, które ten strój mi daje za każdym razem." Cloudia ma na sobie sukienkę na ramiączkach z chmurkową ozdobą. Sama sukienka wygląda jak nocne niebo obsypane gwiazdami. Buty dziewczyny to wysokie kapcie z gwieździstym wzorem oraz chmurkowymi pomponami. Na głowie ma granatową opaskę z chmurką. Opaska również posiada gwieździsty wzór. Włosy czarownicy są związane w koński ogon i są poprzedzielane granatowymi pasemkami. Tym razem Cloudia nie ma na sobie makijażu oprócz pomalowanych na czerwono ust. Gloom Beach CloudiaGB.png *'Typ' - kąpielowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Zaczekamy... jeszcze *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Pływanie z moimi straszyciółkami jest cudowne, ale w tym stroju to już w ogóle!" Tym razem Cloudia ma włosy związane w koński ogon z dwoma niebieskimi pasemkami. Na głowie nosi swoją niebieską opaskę z chmurką. Jej strój kąpielowy ma niebieski kolor z białymi falbankami u góry i u dołu. Strój ma wycięcie z tyłu, sięgające do boków. Ramiączka stroju są błękitne zawiązane chmurkową kokardą. W talii dziewczyna ma błękitny pas związany białą chmurką. Na całą górę stoju narzucony jest półprzezroczysty zielony materiał. Od pasa w dół materiał jest luźno połączony z resztą. Buty czarownicy to niebieskie koturny z błękitnymi paskami z chmurką na środku. Dzieczyna nosi chmurkowe kolczyki. Jej makijaż to błękitny cień do powiek, róż do policzków oraz dwukolorowe usta - ciemnoróżowe na środku, jasnoróżowe na zewnątrz. Scream Uniform CloudiaSU.png *'Typ' - sportowe *'Występowanie' - kilka odcinków o tematyce sportowej *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Uwielbiam wchodzić na boisko i jednocześnie błyszczeć modowo!" Tym razem włosy Cloudii zostały związane w koński ogon z lewej strony głowy. Mają one jedno ciemnoniebieskie pasemko. Na jej głowie widnieje niebieska opaska. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę bez rękawów z biało-różowymi obszyciami i logiem Straszyceum. Jej spódniczka również jest czarna z biało-różowymi obszyciami. Buty Cloudii to sportowe, chmurkowe koturny w kolorze niebiesko- białym z białymi sznurówkami. Na lewym nadgarstku Cloudia nosi niebieską opaskę sportową ze wzorem chmury. Na szyi ma swój szafirowy naszynik, a jej kolczyki mają kształt chmur. Usta upiorki są pomalowane wiśniowymi odcieniami, natomiast policzki są lekko różowe. San Diego Comic Con Exclusive CloudiaSDCC.png *'Typ' - specialne *'Występowanie' - San Diego Comic Con International *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "To jest moje całkowite przeciwieństwo! Ha ha!" W tej wersji Cloudia ma włosy związane w koński ogon z jednym czerwonym pasmem. Na głowie ma bordową opaskę i bordowe różki. Dziewczyna urana jest w czerwoną sukienkę do ud. Z prawego ramienia wychodzą bordowe pasy. Na sukienkę narzucona jest fioletowy półprzezroczysty materiał. Buty Cloudii są bordowe z czerwonym koturnem z przyczepionymi do nich kolcami. Na nadgarstkach i kostkach upiorka ma fioletowe bransoletki z kolcami. Skrzydła Cloudii teraz są diabelskie w kolorze czerwonym i bordowofioletowym. Kolczyki Cloudii są w kształcie Gwiazdy Davida w kolorze bordowo-czerwonym. Oczy potworki zmieniły kolor na ciemny fiolet i wychodzi z nich ciemnofioletowy dym. Usta dziewczyny są ciemnoczerwone i bordowe. Ma kły. W tej wersji Cloudia przedstawiona jest jako diabeł. |-| Dodatkowe = Zawarte tu stroje Cloudia ubiera jedynie na specjalne okazje. School's Out CloudiaSO.png *'Typ' - codzienne; eleganckie *'Występowanie' - odcinek Pierwszy krok jest najtrudniejszy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Nie lubię eleganckich ubrań, ale tym razem odpuszczę" Cloudia ma blond włosy, trochę krótsze niż zwykle i postrzępione na końcach. Jej lewe oko jest niemal całkowicie zasłonięte. Na głowie dziewczyna nosi swoją niebieską opaskę. Ma ubraną odsłaniającą ramiona niebieską bluzkę w białe kropki i z białą falbanką. Poza tym dziewczyna ma na sobie dwuwarstwową spódnicę. Jedna warstwa pod spodem ma kolor niebieski, natomiast druga jest w kolorze białym z trójkątnymi wycięciami. Buty dziewczyny to również chmurkowe koturny, jednak tym razem nie są to sandały. Poza tym na nogach nosi wydłużone przezroczyste skarpetki wykonane z siateczki w kolorze białym. Na lewej ręce czarownica ma swoją chmurkową bransoletkę, a na szyi swój szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Usta Cloudi są jak zwykle pomalowane na różowo - ciemniejsze na środku i jaśniejsze na brzegach. Day at the Maul CloudiaDATM.png *'Typ' - codzienne; wyjściowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Po straszycielsku *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Normalnie nie lubię zakupów, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć!" Cloudia ma swoje długie jasnoblond włosy z wieloma niebieskimi pasemkami. Na głowie ma niebieską opaskę. Grzywka z jednej strony zasłania jej lewe oko. Dziewczyna ma na sobie błekitny top oraz niebieską rozpinaną bluzę z wzorami w chmury. Nosi również falbankową spódnice w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego. Dziewczyna nosi również chmurkowe niebiesko-białe koturny z pasami wokoło łydek. Czarownica nosi kolczyki z chmurkami i gwiazdkami oraz swój szafirowy naszynik (nie jest tu widoczny). Jej makijaż to lawendowy cień do powiek, różowe policzki oraz usta w dwóch odcieniach różu - ciemny na środku i jasny na brzegach. Cludia ma ze sobą trzy torebki. Jedna jest biało-szara w kształcie chmury. Druga jest tekturowa w kolorze biało-lawendowym oraz z lawendowym napisem MH. Natomiast trzecia jest w kolorze tektury z logiem Cloud Company. Classroom CloudiaC.png *'Typ' - sportowe; codzienne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Szóstka z plusem *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Choć żadna z moich straszyciółek nie lubi sportu, to wiem, że będą mi kibicować!" Tym razem Cloudia ma włosy związane niebieską gumką w wysoką kitę z błękitnym pasmem. Grzywka zasłania jej lewe oko. Na głowie ma swoją opaskę. Strój Cloudii to błękitna koszulka sportowa z białymi rękawami i niebieskimi wykończeniami. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie krótkie spodenki w kolorze białym z chmurą i błękitnymi wykończeniami. Buty Cloudii to sportowe koturny w kolorze niebieskim, błękitnym i białym oraz z szarą podeszwą i błękitnymi sznurówkami. Na lewej ręce czarownica ma sportową opaskę w kolorze błękitnym z wzorem szarej chmury. Na szyi widnieje jej szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Jej uszy są przebite chmurkowymi białymi kolczykami. Makijaż dziewczyny to lawendowy cień do powiek, bladoróżowe policzki oraz usta w kolorze różowym - ciemne na środku, jasne na brzegach. Czarownica ma ze sobą piłkę do siatkówki, ponieważ jest na zajęciach sportowych z siatkówki. School Clubs CloudiaSC.png *'Typ' - sportowe; specialne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Wykwalifikowane *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Dzięki temu będę mieć zadatki na akrobatkę lotniczą" Tym razem Cloudia ma długie, falowane włosy w kolorze jasny blond z niebieskimi pasmami. Tym razem zamiast opaski ma gogle lotnicze w kolorze fioletowoniebieskim z błękitnymi szkłami. Dziewczyna ma ubrany błękitny kombinezon w rozmyte białe chmurki wykończony fioletowoniebieskimi ściągaczami. Tego samego koloru są pas i bandana czarownicy. Buty dziewczyny są to białe kozaki. Ich podeszwy są w kształcie błękitnych skrzydeł samolotu. U góry wykańczają je paski w kolorze fioletowoniebieskim. W uszach czarownica ma długie kolczyki w kształcie skrzydeł, a na szyi widać szafirowy naszynik ze złotą obwódką. Dziewczyna ma pomalowane powieki w kolorze granatowym, policzki są bladoczerwone, a usta są różowe - ciemne na środku i jasne na brzegach. Jej anieslkie skrzydła są białe z niebieskimi cieniami. Skull Shores CloudiaSS.png *'Typ' - kąpielowe; imprezowe *'Występowanie' - film Ucieczka ze skalnej czaszki *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Liliowy strój kąpielowy nie jest taki zły, jakim się wydaje" Cloudia ma krótko podcięte włosy, sięgające jej do ramion. Są w kolorze jasnego blondu z liliowymi pasemkami. Na głowie ma swoją niebieską opaskę. Grzywka z jednej strony zasłania jej lewe oko. Dzieczyna ma na sobie trikini związane na prawym biodrze w kolorze niebiekim i liliowym. Na środku ma ozdobę w kształcie białej chmurki. Oprócz tego czarownica nosi pareo w kolorach niebieskim i liliowym. Całość jest pokryta bladymi plamami. Buty upiorki to niebieskie klapki z chmurkowym koturnem i chmurkowym paskiem. Na lewej ręce dziewczyna ma swoją chmurkową bransoletkę, a na szyi widnieje szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Czarownica ma usta pomalowe tą samą techniką, co zawsze, ale tym razem kolor jest ciemniejszy. Policzki upiorki mają kolor bladoczerwony. Sweet 1600 CloudiaS1600.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; eleganckie *'Występowanie' - film Upiorna siła miłości *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "W tym stroju mogę pokazać jak wspaniałe są takie urodziny!" Cloudia ma włosy spięte w wysoką kitę oraz zaplecione chmurkową gumką. Widnieją tam dwa granatowe pasemka. Czarownica nosi na głowie opaskę w kolorze niebieskim. Dziewczyna ma na sobie niezbyt długą sukienkę przepasaną białą wstążką. Top sukienki jest dwupłatowy w kolorach granatowym i lawendowoniebieskim. Posiada ramiączko tylko na lewym ramieniu i zwieńczony jest chmurkową, białą ozdobą. Dolna część sukienki ma warstwy w kolorach niebieskim, białym i granatowym. Gdzieniegdzie widać białe i fioletowe rozmyte plamy. Buty Cloudii to granatowe koturny z białymi i fioletowymi, rozmytymi plamami. Dziewczyna nosi kolczyki w chmurki i gwiazdki. Jej makijaż to lawendowy cień do powiek, fioletowe usta z jej grą kolorów oraz bladoczerwone policzki. Cloudia ma ze sobą prezent w kształcie trapezu w lawendowym opakowaniu i owinięty białą wstążką i chmurkowym zwieńczeniem. Na szyi ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Picture Day CloudiaPD.png *'Typ' - codzienne; eleganckie *'Występowanie' - odcinek Powiedz "Uśmiech" *'Komentarz' - "Tylko w tym stroju jestem fotogeniczna" Cloudia ma długie rozpuszczone włosy z niebieskimi, różowymi i fioletowymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w niebieską sukienkę w różowe, fioletowe, białe i niebieskie rozmazane plamy. Poza tym ma na sobie białe chmurkowe bolerko z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. Na nogach ma białe spodnie. Buty dziewczyny to jej codzienne chmurkowe koturny (tu ich jednak nie widać). Na głowie czarownica ma na głowie swoją niebieską opaskę. Oprócz tego na szyi swój szafirowy naszyjnik w złotej obwódce. Za makijaż służą długie rzęsy oraz różowe usta - ciemne na środku i jasne na brzegach. Goreece: Meeting with the Gods CloudiaGMTG.png *'Typ' - codzienne, zagraniczne *'Występowanie' - film Goreece: Meeting with the Gods *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Cieszę się, że miałam okazję pojechać do Gorecji!" Cloudia ma włosy związane w wysoki koński ogon, a u dołu jest upleciony w warkocz złotymi gumkami. We włosach jest jedno pasemko w odcieniu greckiego błękitu. Na głowie widać niebieską opaskę. Sukienka Cloudii jest na jedno ramię i jest ona koloru białego z pasem w kolorze niebieskim ze złotymi wykończeniami i plamami. Spódnica ma wzór z greckimi wazami. Upiorka ma również ponczo na jednym ramieniu ze złotymi wykończeniami i plamami. Buty Cloudii to jej chmurkowe koturny, ale w drogę bardziej nasyconym odcieniu błękitu. Dziewczyna nosi szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką oraz kolczyki w wieńców laurowych. Makijaż potworki to błękitny cień do powiek i dwukolorowe usta w niebieskich odcieniach. Policzki Cloudii są bladoczerwone. Killer Style CloudiaKS.png *'Typ' - codzienne, eleganckie *'Występowanie' - odcinek Dzień zwierzaka *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Zakupy i zabawa z Biancą to dla mnie czysta przyjemność!" Tym razem włosy Cloudii są mocno kręcone z kilkoma złotymi pasemkami. Widnieje na nich fioletowa opaska. Dziewczyna ma na sobie różowe, skórzane bolerko z fioletowym, chmurkowym futerkiem. Sukienka Cloudii sięga jej do kolan i jest ona złoto-fioletowa. Buty upiorki to złote sandału z różowymi i fioletowymi rzemieniami. Na szyi widać jej szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Makijaż Cloudii to złoty cień do powiek, różowe policzki i usta w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego. Dziewczyna ma ze sobą białą torebkę z anieskich piór z niebieskiej, okrągłęj rączce. Cloudii towarzyczy jej gołębica Bianca. Maul Session CloudiaMS.png *'Typ' - wyjściowe, codzienne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Masz to jak w kinie! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Ten srój sprawia, że cała sala kinowa należy do mnie!" Włosy Cloudii są tym razem bardzo krótkie. Przedzielają je lawendowe i niebieskie pasemka. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje jej opaska w kolorze fioletowym. Cloudia ubrana jest w jasnoszary T-shirt ze wzorem w chmury. Na niego ma narzuconą bandanę w kolorze niebieskim w kratę i granatowym w kropki. Wykończona jest chmurkową falbanką. Dziewczyna ma założoną różowo-malinową spodnicę i fioletowy pasek. Buty Cloudii są niebieskie z fioletowym koturnem. Narzucone są na nie różowe chusty z wiązaniami z anielskich piór. Na szyi widnieje jej szafirowy naszyjnik. Makijaż Cloudii to różowy cień do powiek, niebieski róż do policzków i usta w dwóch odcieniach fioletu. Paznokcie upiorki są pomalowane na granatowo. Cloudia ma ze sobą okulary 3D. Skultimate Roller Maze CloudiaSRM.png *'Typ' - sportowe; specjalne *'Występowanie' - film Wampirogorączka piątkowej nocy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - Trzymajcie się mocno! Jadę, że aż wieje! Włosy Cloudii są rozpuszczone i majądwa pasemka w kolorach niebieskim i żółtym. Na głowie dziewczyna ma szary kast z chmurkową obwódką. Na kasku widnieje wzór z wiatrem. Paski kasku sa niebieskie. Cloudia ma ubraną niebieską bluzkę z żółtymi paskami i wzorem z wiatrem oraz żółtą spódnicę z niebieskimi paskami i takim samym wzorem. Przepasana jest srebrnym pasem. Dziewczyna ma ubrana szaro-białe nakolanniki oraz niebieskie rolki z białą podeszwą, żółtym koturnem i granatowymi kółkami. U góry buty są zwieńczone chmurkową watą. Cloudia ma swój naszyjnik i bransoletkę. Jej makijaż to żółty cień do powiek, czerwone policzki i dwukolorowe niebieskie usta. Dot Dead Gorgeous CloudiaDDG.png *'Typ' - imprezowe, wzorzyste *'Występowanie' - odcinek Niespodzianka *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Fajnie czasem założyć coś tak wzorzystego!" Włosy Cloudii są mocno pokręcone i poprzedzielaja je liczne niebieskie pasemka. Na gwłowie widnieje ciemnoniebieska opaska. Sukienka Cloudii posiada trzy warstwy. Wierzchna jest granatowa z wzorem w białe chmury. Pod spodem jest biała warstwa oraz szara. Buty Cloudii są są w większości ciemnoniebieskie z wzorem w gwiazdy. Z przodu buty są szare. Cloudia ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik oraz grubą chmurkową bransoletkę w kolorze szarym. Makijaż dziewczyny to malinowy cień do powiek, różowe policzki w wiśniowo-malinowe usta. Ghouls Rule CloudiaGR.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; specjalne *'Występowanie' - film Upiorki rządzą! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Uważajcie upiory i normalsi! Nadchodzę gotowa na najstraszniejszą zabawę świata!" Cloudia ma długie kręcone włosy. Grzywka jak i włosy pod spodem są niebieskie. Na głowie dziewczyna ma swoją niebieską opaskę. Cloudia ubrana jest w granatową bluzkę bez rękawów ze wzorem w gwieździste, pochmurne niebo. Spod niej wystaje kołnierz zrobiony z anieskich piór. U dołu znajduje się złoty pas z brązowym wzorem. Wystają spod niego anieskie pióra. Spódnica Cloudii jest krótka z przodu i długa z tyłu. Ma ona kolor błękitny z białymi chmurkami. Pod spodem sukienka jest granatowa. Buty Cloudii są błękitne z granatowym obcasem. Wokoło kostek dziewczyny znajdują się błękitne pasy. Cloudia ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik i chmurkową bransoletkę. Makijaż Cloudii to granatowy cień do powiek, wiśniowe policzki i malinowo-wiśniowe usta. I Heart Fashion CloudiaIHF.png *'Typ' - codzienne; specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Impreza noworoczna *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Nie jest łatwo wybrać odpowiedni strój na podpowiednią okazję" Cloudia ma nieco krótsze włosy, które pod spodem są fioletowe. Ma swoją granatową opaskę. Upiorka jest ubrana w niebieski top z logiem Cloud Company. Jej spodnie mają złoty pas i całe są koloru błękitnego z niebieskimi i różowymi plamami. Na całość ma założony biały płaszcz. Buty Cloudii to fioletowe kozaki na białych obcasach. Cloudia ma swój naszyjnik. Jej makijaż to różowy cień do powiek i fioletowe usta. Dziewczyna ma ze sobą długą fioletową bluzkę w różowe, niebieskie i lawendowe paski, niebieski szal w biała błękitne oraz niebieską sukienkę z białym golfem i szarym paskiem z chmurką. Scarily Ever After CloudiaSEA.png *'Typ' - specjalne; kostiumowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Przyjęcie kostiumowe *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Fajnie czasem poudawać postać z jakiejś bajki" Cloudia przebrana jest za Pocahontas. Ma włosy związanie w warkocz ze złotym pasemkiem. Na głowie dziewczyna ma granatową opaskę i tiarę z szafirem i deczepionym do nim anielskim piórem. Sukienka Cloudii nie posiada ramiączek, ale okalający je pas ma złoty kolor i postrzępione końce. Podobny jest w talii z brązowymi ćwiekami. Cała sukienka jest w granatowo-niebieskią i złotą kratkę. Z tyły ma ona otwór na skrzydła. Buty Cloudii są niebieskie z białym, chmurkowym koturnem i białymi-niebieskimi paskami okalającymi łydki dziewczyny. Makijaż upiorki to niebieski cień do powiek oraz czerwono-bordowe usta. Skrzydła Cloudii są białe z niebieskimi cieniami. Czarownica ma ze sobą granatowo-niebiesko łuk ze złotymi zdobieniami. Dance Class CloudiaDC.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; sportowe (taniec to sport, nie?) *'Występowanie' - odcinek Mistrzyni ruchu *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Uwielbiam trochę tanecznego ruchu! Dajemy czadu!" Cloudia ma włosy związane w koński ogon. Widnieją w nich liczne niebieskie pasemka. We włosach dziewczyna ma założoną granatową opaskę. Upiorka ubrana jest w bluzeczkę bez ramiączek w kolorze niebieskim, w paski, granatowe chmurki i białe, anieskie pióra. Wykończone są u góry i na rękawach białą falbanką oraz białym pasem z chmurką u dołu. Poza tym Cloudia ma granatową spódniczkę w niebieskie i błękitne paski. Na nogach ma ubrane białe rajstopy i granatowe buty w niebieskie i błękitne paski oraz wysokim, niebieskim koturnem. Na szyi widnieje szafirowy naszyjnik Cloudii. Jej makijaż to niebieski cień do powiek, niebieskie policzki i błękitne usta, ciemniejsze na brzegach. Scaris: City of Frights CloudiaSCOF.png *'Typ' - codzienne; zagraniczne *'Występowanie' - film Upioryż: Miasto Strachu *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Wspaniale jest pozwiedzać Upioryż w tak oryginalnym stroju!" Cloudia ma włosy związane turkusową gumką w koński ogon z niebieskimi pasemkami. Jej grzywka jest lokowana. Sukienka jest podzielona na dwie części. Górna część jest biała z czerwoną lilijką. Natomiast dolna przedstawia francuską flagę. Cała przepasana jest turkusowym paskiem. Buty Cloudia także są turkusowe z czerwoną podeszwą w obcasem w kształcie Wieży Eiffla. Cloudia ma swoją opaskę w wydaniu turkusowym oraz szafirowy naszyjnik. Jej makijaż jest cały turkusowy - cień do powiek, róż do policzków i usta. Dziewczyna ma ze sobą białą walizkę w kształcie chmury z dodatkową kieszonką i rączką w kształcie anielskich piór. To Howl For CloudiaTHF.png *'Typ' - specjalne; imprezowe *'Występowanie' - film Upioryż: Miasto Strachu *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Stać na wybiegu, w świtle reflektorów, z moimi straszyciółkami. Straszycudnie!" Cloudia ma włosy poprzedzielane błękitnymi pasemkami. Na głowie widnieje jej niebieska opaska. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę w błękitne, niebieskie i ciemnoniebieskie pasy na prawe ramię. Zakończona jest falbanką. Z ramiączka wychodzi granatowy, półprzezroczyty rękaw z falbanką na końcu. Buty Cloudii są w błękitne, niebieskie i ciemnoniebieskie pasy i mają białą podeszwę. Na szyi upiorka ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik. Makijaż Cloudii to biały cień do powiek, czerwone policzki i fioletowe usta w dwóch odcieniach. Dziewczyna ma ze sobą niebieskie okulary. Z prawej strony są ozdobione błękitnymi kropkami, a z lewej ciemnoniebieskimi paskami. Na góre mają ozdobę z anieskich piór. My Wardrobe and I CloudiaMWAI.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; eleganckie *'Występowanie' - odcinek Zjazd Rodzinny *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Bycie ubrana w eleganckie, modne i wygodne ubrania to sztuka!" Cloudia ma nieco krótsze włosy z kilkoma niebieskimi pasemkami. Nosi granatową opaskę. Sukienka dziewczyny robi się coraz szersza u dołu. Wykończona jest na górze i na dole białymi obszyciami. Na sukience widnieją białe, niebieskie i granatowe pasy. Na granatowych pasach są białe kółka, a na białych - granatowe. Buty Cloudii są prostrze niż zwykle. Mają one kolor biały, niebieski i granatowy z białym koturnem. Na szyi upiorka ma swój naszyjnik. Jej makijaż skupia się na kolorze mocnego różu i fioletu. New Scaremester CloudiaNS.png *'Typ' - codzienne; eleganckie *'Występowanie' - odcinek W połowie wiersza, wiersz się kończy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Powitanie nowego straszysemestru z takim stylem niejest proste!" Włosy Cloudii są upięte w wysoki kucyk i sięgają do bioder. Na wierzchu są w kolorze blond, a pod spodem niebieskie. Na głowie widnieje fioletowa opaska. Dziewczyna ma na sobie ubraną koszulkę bez ramiączek. Jest ona fioletowa w biało-niebieskie paski. Spódnica upiorki jest dwupłatowa. Jedna część jest biała i ma fioletowe ozdoby, a druga jest niebieska i także ma fioletowe ozdoby. Buty Cloudii są w większości fioletowe, ale mają również trochę niebieskiego. Podeszwy są białe w kształcie skrzydeł samolotów. Natomiast wysokie obcasy, również biała, mają kształt skrzydeł anioła. Upiorka ma na szyi naszyjnik z szafirem. Jej makijaż to fioletowy cień do powiek, różowe policzki i różowe usta. Cloudia ma ze sobą kilka książek. Beach Beasties CloudiaBB.png *'Typ' - kąpielowe; imprezowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek To wymaga wprawy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Zobaczycie, że zawsze będę wyglądać olśniewająco!" Włosy Cloudii są pofalowane. Co więcej pod spodem mają niebieski kolor. Na głowie dziewczyna ma gumkową opaskę oraz okulary z piórami anielskimi. Strój Cloudii składa się z dwóch części. Górna obie są niebieskie i mają białe falbanki oraz złote pasy. Buty są w dużej mierze niebiesko-turkusowe z białą chmurkową ozdobą i białym obcasem. Cloudia ma ze sobą turkusowy ręcznik oraz białą, okrągłą chmurkową torbę. Na rękach dziewczyna ma dwie chmurkowe bransoletki, natomiast na szyi - szfirowy naszyjnik. Jej makijaż to biały cień do powiek i fioletowe, dwuodcieniowe usta. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Cloudia13W.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; zagraniczne *'Występowanie' - film 13 życzeń *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Moje życzenia już niedługo staną się rzeczywistością!" W tej serii, włosy Cloudii są wyprostowane i sięgają do ud. Widnieją w nich ciemnogranatowe pasemka. Na głowie dziewczyna ma złotą opaskę oraz złotą tiarę ze wzorem w chmury, a z tyłu doczepione zostały złote anieskie pióra. Cloudia ma ubrany biało-złoty top ze złoto-granatowym wiązaniem na szi oraz granatowym pasem w talii. Poniżej znajduje się trzywarstwo, kródka spódnica. Pierwsza warstwa jest granatowa, druga jest biała, a trzecia - złota. Z tyłu swobodnie zwisają jej dwa kawalki materiału, sięgające do ziemi. Jeden jest biały, a drugi - granatowy. Buty Cloudii yo sandały na złotym koturnie z granatowymi paskami i białą chmurką. Na obu nadgarstkach, dziewczyna nosi złote bransoletki w kształcie chmur. Jej makijaż to złoty cień do powiek i dwuodcieniowe, różowe usta. Music Feslival CloudiaMF.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Pojedynek o północy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Zobaczycie, że podbiję wszystkie parkiety!" W tej serii włosy Cloudii są nieco dłuższe i sięgają do kolan. Na głowie dziewczyna ma niebieską opaskę i zawiązaną długą, białą wstążką. Dziewczyna ma ubraną granatową bluzkę z postrzępionymi rękawami ze wzorem w białe gwiazdy, niebieską spódnicę i granatowe leginsy. Na nogach nosi srebrne kozaki na koturnie. Upiorka ma swoje gwieździste, srebrne kolczyki i szafirowy naszyjnik. Jej makijaż składa się z niebieskiego cienia do powiek i dwukolorowych, wiśniowo-malinowych ust. Na cały ciele wydoczne jest fioletowe cieniowanie. Czarownica ma ze sobą kartę VIM. I ♥ Egypt CloudiaIHE.png *'Typ' - codzienne, zagraniczne *'Występowanie' - film On the trail of the Mummy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Pora na wyprawę najlepszą pos słońcem!" Ty razem włosy Cloudii są dłuższe i wyprostowane. W grzywce widnieją złote pasemka, natomiast włosy pod spodem są żółte. Na głowie dziewczyna ma swoją niebieską opaskę. Ma ubraną białą sukienkę do ud na redno ramię zapinane na złote kółko. U dołu sukienka jest wykończona niebieskim paskiem ze złotymi kamieniami, spódnica jest ozdobiona złotymi liniami i zawijasami. W talii widnieje złoty pas z niebieską zapinką z Okiem Horusa. Buty dziewczyny to niebieskie koturny ze złotą podeszwą, wysadzaną kamieniami. Na lewej ręce i lewej nodze Cloudia ma złote, chmurkowe bransoletki. Natomiast na prawej ręce i nodze nosi szersze, złote bransoletki. Dziewczyna ma też swój naszyjnik. jej makijaż to kredka pomalowana jak Oko Horusa, złoty cień do powiek, róż do policzków i rózowe usta. Art Class CloudiaAC.png *'Typ' - codzienne; specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Sztuka jest sztuką *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Każdy obraz, jaki stworzę jest dziełem upiornej sztuki!" W tej serii włosy Cloudii są mocno pokręcone i upięce w wysoki kucyk. Widnieją w nich granatowe pasemka. Dziewczyna ma na głowie ciemnoniebieską opaskę. Ubrana jest w morką sukienkę na jeno ramię. Drogie ramię jest osobnym materiałem i ma jaśniejszy niebieski kolor. Z tego samego materiału jest zrobiony pas. Sukienka ma na sobie wzór w białą, błękitną, niebieską i granatową kratkę. Spod spodu wystaje falbanka zrobiona z anielskich piór. Buty Cloudii to morskie kozaki na ciemnoniebieskim obcasie. Prawy but jest w biało-błękitną kratkę, a lewe w niebiesko-granatową. Na szyi Cloudia nosi swój naszyjnik. Jej makijaż to granatowy cień do powiek i błękitne usta. Cloudia ma ze sobą watę do malowania. Black Carpet CloudiaBC.png *'Typ' - eleganckie; imprezowe *'Występowanie' - film Strach, kamera, akcja! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Niewiele osób ma szansę dostać się prosto na premierę przyszłych hitów" W tej serii włosy Cloudii są mocno pofalowane i sięgają do ud. Widnieją w nich niebieskie pasemka. Na głowie znajduje się turkusowa opaska. Cloudia nosi sukienkę na jedno ramię, której spódnica ma trzy warstwy. Top, pierwsza i druga warstwa jest jasnoniebieska z złotymi i turkusowymi pasami. Natomiast trzecia warstwa jest granatowa. Granatowy jest również pas sukienki. Ten sam kolor mają sandały Cloudii na wysokim obcanie, urzymujący się na rzemieniu na kostce. Na szyi dziewczyny widnieje szafirowy naszyjnik. Makijaż Cloudii to różowy cień do powiek, różowe policzki i różowe usta. Ghoul Sports CloudiaGS.png *'Typ' - sportowe; specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Nikt nie jest w stanie pokonać mistrzynię pajęczej siatkówki!" W tej serii włosy Cloudii są lokowane i związane w wysoką kitę za pomocą niebieskiej gumki. Widnieją w niej granatowe pasemka. Na głowie widnieje niebieskoszara opaska. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sportowy, granatowy top z logiem "Tarantul". Nosi również biało-lawendowe spodnie dresowe do łydek, również z logiem jej drużyny. Jej buty to adidasy na wysokim obcasie. Mają niebieską podeszwę, a same są białe w lawendowe pasy. Ich sznurówki mają kolor jasnego błękitu. Dziewczyna nosi także skarpetki. Na szyi widnieje jej szafirowy naszyjnik, a na prawej ręce ma chmurkową bransoletkę. Makijaż Cloudii to fioletowo-różowe usta i różowy cień do powiek. Do lalki dołączono jej skrzydła oraz piłkę siatkową. Sweet Screams CloudiaSwS.png *'Typ' - imprezowe; specjalne *'Występowanie' - odcinek Będzie słodko *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Kto by pomyślał, że wata cukrowa lubi mnie bardziej, niż ja ją?" W tej serii włosy Cloudii są proste i znacznie dłuższe. Mają niebieskie, zielone, żółte i różowe pasemka. Na głowie widnieje opaska z miętową, truskwkową, jagodową i cytrynową watą cukrową. Dziewczyna ma ubrany top imitujący wafelek, a na niego nałożone futro z jagodowej waty cukrowej. W talii widnieje pas zrobiony z kawałków waty. Spódnica jest zrobiona w różowe, niebieskie, zielone i żółte paski w dwóch wariantach. Buty Cloudii to wysokie kozaki na koturnie. Oba mają wykończenia z waty. Jeden jest różowy, a drugi niebieski, a na czubkach palców widnieje wata. Cloudia ma kolczyki z watą, a jej makijaż to kolorowy cień do powiek i różowe usta. Time Traveler *'Typ' - specjalne, podróżne *'Występowanie' - film Zegarmistrz *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Wycieczka do muzeum zawsze jest na miejscu!" PaintSkull CloudiaPS.png *'Typ' - sportowe *'Występowanie ' - Blog *'Komentarz Cloudii:' Nie będę się przechwalać - mam do tego dryg! W tej serii włosy Cloudii są związane w wysoki koński ogon i widnieje w nich pojedyńcze ciemnoniebieskie pasmo. Na głowie dziewczyna ma granatową, gumkową opaskę. Czarownica ma założoną sukienkę na ramiączkach we wzór kamuflaż pantera. Na nią założyła niebieską kurteczkę z krótkim rękawem i falowanym kołnierzem. W talii widnieje jasnobrązowy pasek ze złotą klamrą. Cloudia nosi także niebieskie leginsy do kolan oraz brązowe sandały na kaśniejszym koturnie. Czarownica nosi na szyi swój naszyjnik z szafirem, a na przegubach ma granatowe gumki jako bransoletki. Makijaż dziewczyny składa się z ciemnoniebieskiego cienia do powiek, różu do policzków w kolorze lawendy i różowych ust. Cloudia ma ze sobą niebieski pistolet na farbę. 'Ghoul Jungle' CloudiaGJ.png *'Typ' - codzienne; sportowe *'Występowanie' - Wycieczka do Ghoul Jungle *'Komentarz Cloudii: '"Najciekawsze rzeczy znaleźć najtrudniej" W tej serii włosy Cloudii są proste i długie, poprzedzielanie jasnoturkusowymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ma na sobie tunikę tego samego koloru, lecz z wzorem zebry. Na to ma nałożoną szarą kurtkę z turkusowym pasem i rękawiczkę bez palców w tym samym kolorze. Na nogach Cloudia ma założone ciemnoszare leginsy oraz wysokie, turkusowe kozaki na koturnie z wzorem w tornado. Na szyi ma swój naszyjnik z szafirem. Makijaż dziewczyny to turkusowo-granatowy cień do powiek, różowo-kremowe usta oraz różowe policzki. Do lalki dołączono malutkie pisklę kondora błękitnego. 'Make a Wish' CloudiaMaW.png *'Typ' - codzienne; imprzowe *'Występowanie' - Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters *'Komentarz Cloudii: '"Najciekawsze rzeczy znaleźć najtrudniej" W tej serii włosy Cloudii są związane niebieską gumką w wysoką kitę, a widnieją w nich ciemne niebieskie pasemka. Dziewczyna ma na sobie białą sukienkę na jedno ramię, do której jest dołączona niebieska woalka. Cała sukienka, razem z materiałem jest poplamiona ciemnymi chmurami. Czarownica ma na stopach buty na obcasie w kolorze niebieskim, zaś obcas i platforma jest biała. Buty również mają plamy. Na szyi Cloudia ma naszyjnik szafirowy, zaś na lewej ręce chmurkową bransoletkę. Makijaż Cloudii to biały cień do powiek i różowe usta. Do lalki dołączono chmurkową biżuterię. |-| Zmiany = W tym miejscu pokazano wygląd Cloudii podczas zmian. Freaky Fusion Raincloud.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Upiorne połączenie *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "W jednej chwili byłam jedna, a potem dwie... w jednym!" W tej wersji Raincloud ma długie, kręcone włosy sięgające jej do bioder w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Gdzieniegdzie widoczne są pasma niebieskich i czarnych włosów. Skóra upiorki jest koloru łagodnego błękitu, a oczy są niebieskie. Na głowie fuzja ma spinkę w kształcie białej lilijki. Strój dziewczyny to sgranatowa sukienka na ramiączkach z białą, chmurkową falbanką. Nosi także bluzę w kolorze niebieskim z białymi pasami. W podobnym stylu są wykonane spodnie dziewczyny, sięgające jej do łydek. Buty dziewczyny do granatowe kotyrny z białymi obcasami i pasami wokół nóg. W uszach ma białe kwiatowe kolczyki z niebieskimi środkami. Na szyi nosi naszyjnik z granatowym, niebieskim i błękitnym kamieniem. Makijaż Raincloud to różowe usta - ciemne na środku i jasne na brzegach - niebieskolawendowy cień do powiek oraz różowe policzki. Fuzja może przywołać wodne skrzydła, będące pojączeniem anieskich skrzydeł Cloudii i hydrokinezy Rain. W tej wersji Cloudia di Angelo została pojączona z Rain Drop jako Raincloud. Fright-Mares CloudiaFM.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Wyspa centaurów *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Trudno mi się przyzwyczaić do czterech nóg" W tej wersji Cloudia zostaje zamieniona w centaura. Włosy ma związane na "koński ogon" w kolorze blond z niebieskim pasmem. Podobnie jest z ogonem. Na głowie dziewczyna ma swoją niebieską opaskę. Nosi niebeski top z białym i granatowym paskiem, kończący się białym chmurkowym futerkiem. Sierść Cloudii w części konia ma kolor ciemnoniebieski z kilkoma jaśnieszymi pasmami. Kopyta centaura są w kolorze jej włosów. Dziewczyna może przywołaś jasnoniebieskie anieskie skszydła, co sugeruje, że potrafi zamienić się w centaura-pegaza. Na szyi upiorki widnieje szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Na lewej ręce widać białą chmurkową bransoletkę, a w uszach chmurkowe, białe kolczyki. Usta dziewczyny to klasyczna gra kolorów - ciemnoróżowy na środku i coraz jaśniejszy na brzegach. Cloudia posiada również niebieski cień do powiek oraz różowe policzki. Great Scarrier Reef CloudiaGSR.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Podwodna straszyprzygoda *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Pływanie nie jest moją mocną stroną, ale to mi się podoba!" Tutaj włosy Cloudii są w kolorze jasnoblond z jasno- i ciemnomiętowymi pasmami. W włosach ma swoją opaskę z kilkoma fioletowymi plamami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w top na jedno ramię w kolorze niebieskim z rozmytymi fioletowymi plamami. Czarownica ma długi miętowy ogon z ciemniejszymi plamami. Płetwy są w kształcie chmur w kolorze białym z niebieskimi cieniami. Na przedramieniach dziewczyna na bladoróżowe płetwy z parzydełkami. Na lewej ręce widnieje chmurkowa bransoletka w kolorze białym oraz szaforiwy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Makijaż syreny to niebieskie usta pomalowe w tym samym stulu, co w każdym stroju - ciemne na środku, jasne na brzegach. Dziewczyna ma również jasnomiętowy cień do powiek oraz bladoczerwone policzki. W tej wersji Cloudia zostaje zamieniona w syrenią wersję chełbi modrej. Haunted CloudiaH.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film'' Szkoła Duchów'' *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Łańcuchy może i są karą, ale mogą być też ozdobą!" Cloudia ma włosy sięgające do pasa. Są one nieco kręcone i mają kilka ciemnoniebieskich pasemek. Na głowie dziewczyna ma opaskę w kolorze błękitnym. Potworka ma na sobie sukienkę, której top nie ma ramiączek, tylko pas w kolorze szarym z błękitnymi plamami, oplatający jej ramiona. Reszta topu jest ciemnoniebieska z błękitnymi plamami. Spódnica Cloudii zrobiona jest z anieskich piór z niebieskimi cieniami. Pod spodem ma ona szary kolor. Pasek czarownicy to błękitny łańcuch wychodzący w kilka dodatkowych błękitnych łańcuchów z przymocowanymi do nich srebrnymi anieskimi skrzydłami i gwiazdami. Pasek ma zapinkę w kształcie chmury. Buty Cloudii są błękitne z bardzo wysokim, chmurkowym koturnem. Na szyi dziewczyna ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik, natomiast na prawej ręce bransoletkę w morkim kolorze z klepsydrą. Oczy upiorki są pomalowane wokoło na błękitną "maskę", a jej usta są błękitno-morskie. Horror Game CloudiaHG.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Straszna gra *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Wirusy wcale nie są takie złe!" Włosy Cloudii są związane w warkocz i posiadają jedno niebieskie pasmo. Na głowie ma czarną opaskę ze wzorem zielonego kodu. Cloudia ubrana jest w sukienkę-tunikę w kolorze niebieskim z błękitnymi plamami. Mają one złoty pas z symbolem programów ochronnych ze obwódką ze wzorem zielonego kodu. Jej nogi zostały zamienione w kod, więc są czarne z zielonymi paskami. Buty dziewczyny to fioletowe, wysokie do kolan koturny z plamami w kolorze fuksji. Bransoletka Cloudii jest w kształcie chmury, ale jest we wzór z zielonego kodu. Na szyi widnieje jej szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Makijaż Cloudii to lawendowy cień do powiek, dwukolorowe różowe usta i bladoczerwone policzki. Power Ghouls CloudiaPG.png *'Typ' - specialne; komiksowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek specjalny Super Upiorki *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "W tym stroju czuję się taka pełna mocy!" Włosy Cloudii sięgają jej do ud. Gdzieniegdzie znajdują się na nich różnowariantowe niebieskie pasemka z rozmytymi cieniami. Na głowie widnieje jej opaska, ale w kolorze fioletowym. Cloudia jest ubrana w kombinezon dwuwarstwowy. Pierwsza warstwa jest na jej całym ciele i jest to granatowe ubranie z fioletowymi plamami. Druga to sukienka z ramięczkami w kolorze srebrnym z białymi, niebieskimi i fioletowymi plamami. Przepasana jest lawendowym paskiem z plamami w kolorze fuksji. Cały kombinezon obszyty jest w kilku miejscach niebieską wstążką. Buty Cloudii to niebieskie chmurkowe koturny z fioletowymi i srebrnymi plamami. Cloudia nosi swój szafirowy naszyjnik. Makijaż dziewczyny to niebieski cień do powiek wokoło obu oczu, dwukolorowe, czerwone usta i niebieskie policzki. Upiorka może też pokazać skrzydła w kolorze bladobłękitnym z ciemnymi plamami. W tej wersji Cloudia została zamieniona w Angelstorm. Bandaged Ghouls CloudiaBG.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film On the trail of the Mummy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Już wiem jak się czuje Cleo de Nile" Tym razem włosy Cloudii są znacznie krótsze i stylizowane na Cleopatrę. Posiada dwa niebieskie pasemka, natomiast jej opaska jest zrobiona z pożółkłych bandaży. Top jej sukienki nie ma ramiączek i również składa się z bandaży. Niektóre wstęgi luźno zwisają. Jej pas także jest bandażowany. Spódnica sukienki jest natomiast biała, wykończona u dołu niebieskim paskiem, wysadzany złotymi kamieniami. Buty dziewczyny są to niebieskie koturny ze złotą podeszwą, wysadzaną kamieniami. Dziewczyna posiada bandaże także na obu przedramieniach, na prawej łydce i lewej nodze od kolana w górę. Nosi swój szafirowy naszyjnik. Jej makijaż to to kredka w stylu Oka Horusa, złoty cień do powiek, róż do policzków i różowe usta. Workaholic CloudiaWorkaholic.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Zegarmistrz *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Ja... ja... nagle... dorosłam???!! Anioły nie dorastają!" W tej serii włosy Cloudii są związane w wysoki koński ogon. Widnieje w nich jedno niebiesko-liliowe pasmo. Dziewczyna nosi ciemnogranatowy top i tego samego koloru szorty. Na nie ma nałożoną niebieską spódnicę z białą falbanką. Na nogach ma liliowo-niebieskie skarpetki z białym, falowanym paskiem. Jej buty to sportowe adidasy na niebieskim, chmurkowym koturnie. Są one ciemnoniebieskie z granatowymi paskami, niebieskimi elementami i białymi palcami i piętami. Na lewej ręce widnieje niebieska rękawiczka. Na szyi nosi swój naszyjnik z szafirem. Jej makijaż to niebieski cień do powiek, rózowe policzki i wiśniowe usta. Fresh & Pawsome CloudiaOWoC.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Orchard - World of Chaos *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Jestem owocem anielstwa!" W tej serii włosy Cloudii są rozpuszczone i widnieją w nich niebieskie pasemka. Pod spodem włosy są ciemnoniebieskie. Opaska natomiast jest w kolorze czarnym. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w top bez rękawów, zakończony czarnymi kulkami, imitującymi nasiona papai. Na piersi widnieje gwiazda o zaokrąglonych ramionach, która wygląda jak przecięta papaja. Spódnica Cloudii jest w większości zielona, jednak stopniowo przechodzi w kolor pomarańczowy. Buty Cloudii są kozakami z kilkoma ćwiekami, w kolorze żółto-pomarańczowo-czerwonym. Ich podeszwa jest w kolorze niebieskim. Cloudia ma kolczyki z niebieską perłą i połówką papai oraz swój naszyjnik z szafirem. Makijaż Cloudii to delikatny żółty cień do powiek i różowe usta. Skóra Cloudii w kilku miejscach zmieniła się i stała się miąszem lub skórką papai. W tej wersji, Cloudia została przemieniona w papaję, czyli "anielski owoc". Gem Glows CloudiaGG.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film''The Crystalling'' *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Klejnoty lśnią!" W tej serii skóra Cloudii jest jasnoniebieska, a jej włosy są turkusowe z niebieskimi pasemkami i niebieską opaską. Fryzura dziewczyny to włosy zaczesane z jednej strony głowy. Dziewczyna ma na sobie ciemniejszą, niebieską bluzę z długim rękawem, a pod spodem sukienkę bez rękawów w kolorze zadymionym granatowym w szare paski. Buty Cloudii również są ciemnoniebieskie i ciemnoturkusowe. Teraz zamiast naszyjnika, Cloudia ma "wrośnięty" w ciało klejnot ze swojego naszyjnika - szafir. Jej oczy również zamieniły się w kryształy, a makijaż to kolorowe rzęsy i purpurowe usta. W tej wersji, Cloudia została przemieniona w Klejnot - Szafir. Akcesoria Łóżko Łóżko Cloudii jest piętrowe ponieważ dzieli je ze swoją siostrą. Jest wykonane z białego drewna, a otacza je duża ilość chmur. Do łóżka przytwierdzone są schodki również zrobione z chmur. Z jednak strony złączone jest drewnianą ścieną, na której są przyczepione najróżniejsze zdjęcia i plakaty. Dolne łóżko należy do Skylar, dlatego ma tam specialne biurko i schowek na książki. Poduszki są w niebieskich i miętowych kolorach, a kołdra jest miętowo-niebieskie paski. Na górnym łóżku widnieją niebieskie i białe poduszki, a kołdra jest w niebiesko-białą kratę. Gdzieniegdzie na obramowaniu widać złote zdobienia. Toaletka Toaletka jest wykonana z białego drewna na kształt podwójny. Wokoło jest wiele elementów w kształcie chmur. Sama toaletka nie posiada nóg, ponieważ lewituje. Część Skylar posiada wiele ciekawych ulepszeń zrobionych przez nią samą, w tym m.in. podajnik lakierów, dobieracz pomadek, a nawet urządzenie do mycia zębów. Cloudia, która stroni od nowoczesnych technologii nie posiada żadnych ulepszeń, ale jest tam kilka półek z pomadkami, cieniami do powiek i eyelinerami w różnych kolorach. Na obramowaniu lustra jest kilka zdjęć. Tak jak w przypadku łóżka, wokoło można zobaczyć złote zdobienia. Dom Dom Cloudii mieści się na Przedmieściach Dawn City, na ulicy Białej pod numerem siódmym. Od zewnątrz jest całkowicie pomalowany na biało. Ma dość nietypowy kształt, ponieważ dach jest lekko spadzisty, jednak fantazyjnie wygięty i znajduje się zarówno na szczycie domu oraz na ziemi. Z dachu wyrasta kilkanaście cieńkich kominów. Nie są znane dokładne wymiary domu, jednak na pewno nie jest mały. Z drzwi wejściowych wchodzi się wprost do sporego salonu, połączonego z długim korytarzem, który prowadzi do nowoczesnej kuchni. Po bokach korytarza rozmieszczonych kilka kilka drzwi do rozmaitych pomieszczeń - łazienki, pralni, czytelni, nawet siłowni. Niemal cała podłoga na parterze wyłożona jest białym marmurem. W niewielkim wykuszy znajdują się spiralne, "składane chody", zrobione z chmur. Mogą prowadzić zarówno na piętro, jak i do piwnicy, która poza laboratorium Skylar, nie pełni żadnych funkcji. Piętro składa się niemal wyłącznie z długiego korytarza, po bokach którego widnieją drzwi do wszystkich sypialni, a na końcu miesci się duże okno i kilka roślin w donicach. Na strychu znajdują się jedynie gabiteny rodziców oraz coś w stylu składowiska starych lub zbędnych rzeczy. Każdą z sypialni każdy urządził inaczej. Wokół domu rozciąga się dużych rozmiarów ogród. Biografia Cloudia i Skylar urodziły się w Dawn City, jednak w kilka dni ich ojciec nagle zniknął, zostawiając matkę z całym spadkiem. Na początku myślała, że nie da sobie rady upilnować dwój małych dziewczynek, ale jednak udało jej się wytrwać. Do dzisiaj nie ma pojęcia jak. Potrzebowała znaleźć zarówno opikunkę jak i pracę, bo choć majątek odziedziczony po niedoszłym mężu był spory (zwarzywszy na jego pracę) postanowiła się bardziej usamodzielnić. Tak więc bliźniaczki wychowywane były głównie przez obcych, jednak nie wspominają tego czasu z pogardą. Jednak jak tylko ich mama ponownie wyszła za mąż (obie miałay po sześć lat) zaczęły pojawiać się problemy. Żadna nie potrafiła się odnaleźć wśród nowego przyszywanego rodzeństwa. Pierwszy rok był dla nich prawdziwą katorgą, gdyż "nowi" nie dawali jej spokoju. Twierdzili, że teraz matka bliźniaczek przestanie się nimi interesować na ich rzecz. Oczywiście nigdy się tak nie stało, a one same szybko nauczyły się nie zamartwiać kpinami rodzeństwa. Podstawówkę Cloudia skończyła "rezerwowo", bo gdyby nie dobre oceny z wf-u zapewnie powtrzałaby klasę. To był czas najcięższej pracy, z jaką przyszło jej się kiedykolwiek zmierzyć. Używa do tego czasu metafory "bardzo ciężki i długi bieg". Gimnazjum dziewczyna wspomina trochę lepiej, gdyż podczas trwania drugiej klasy pojechała na Nastoletnie Zawody w Piłce Pajęczo-Siatkowej (na nich poznała i utworzyła "Tarantule"). Można powiedzieć, że zakwitła między nimi jakaś przyjaźń, ale Cloudia tak naprawdę nigdy nie wierzyła, że przyjaźń można wzniecić z powodu podobnych zainteresowań. Uważała, że rodzi się spontanicznie i jak przyjdzie czas, to i ona ją dostanie. Nie znaczy to wcale, że traktowała dziewczyny z drużyny z rezerwą! Tak czy inaczej, całą podstawówkę i gimnazjum Cloudia spędziła ze swoją siostrą. W klasach 1-4 były kompletnie nierozpoznawalne i zawsze się denerwowały jak je mylono. Dopiero później, jak obie odkryły swoje zamiłowania (Cloudia do sportu, Skylar do nauki) zaczęła pojawiać się między nimi wyraźna różnica (dzisiaj są do siebie tak niepodobne, że aż trudno uwierzyć, że są bliźniaczkami). Niestety, kiedy przyszedł czas na wybór liceum, każda z nich dostała się do innej szkoły. Cloudia znalazła się w Straszyceum, a Skylar w Chmurnikum. I trzeba powiedzieć, że to nawet lepiej, że są osobno, bo zapewnie żadna nie zdołałaby wytrzymać z drugą pod tym samym dachem edukacyjnym, nigdy nie stałyby się tym, kim są teraz i nigdy nie znalazłby nowych przyjaciół. Dodatkowe info 'Opis z bio' Każdy wie, że czarodzieje mają jakąś konketną moc - ci "idealni" to tylko głupie wymysły normalskich pisarzy. Jednak poza czarami specjalizuję się różnież w anielstwie - chcę być Twoim Aniołem Stróżem. Jednak jestem jeszcze "Prawdziwym Powietrzem". Mnie oraz wielu innych sylfów można poczuć, ale nie zobaczyć. *'Potworny rodzic' - Czarownicy wiatru, 1/4 anioł, 1/8 sylf. *'Moja BUU-unikalna cecha' - Nigdy się nie poddaję! Nie ważne, co mnie czeka, ani jak wiele porażek poniosę, to zawsze się podniosę i będę walczyć dalej. *'Ksywka' - Thunder często nazywa mnie "Clouduś", czego zdecydowanie nie cierpię. Koleżanki mówią do mnie po prostu Cloud. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "O mój aniele!" *'Nie ruszam się z domu bez' - Mojego naszyjnika z szafirem. Wiele dla mnie znaczy. *'Sekrety mojego pokoju' - Od czego zacząć! Sky powstawiała tam tyle swoich dyngsów, że nawet ja się gubię. Ale jeśli chodzi o wielkość, to nie jest mały i na pewno nie jest ciemny. Tylko żywe i jasne kolory. Część jest moja, część Skylar i to jest sprawiedliwe dzielenie! *'Specjalna zdolność' - Potrafię latać swoimi anielskimi skrzydłami, manipulować wiatrem i znikać, zamieniając się w powietrze. *'Najgorszy powód do płaczu' - Kiedy myślę o swoim tacie. Że nigdy go nie poznałam ani, że niemal nic o nim nie wiem. Ciekawe jak Sky sobie z tym radzi. *'Najcudowniejsze wspomnienie' - Kiedyś na Boże Narodzenie dostałam starą, rodzinną fotografię, na której byłam ja i Sky, kiedy byłyśmy niemowlakami oraz mama i mój prawdziwy tata. Zapamietam to na zawsze. *'Najokropniejsze wspomnienie' - W podstawówce miałam sytuację, kiedy byłam świadkiem czyjegoś upadku z balkonu. Ten widok... do dziś śni mi się po nocach. *'Najstraszywiększe marzenie' - Chciałabym zobaczyć jak wygląda niebo. Skoro mój dziadek stamtąd pochodzi, to myślę, że mogłabym tam się znaleźć, prawda? I potem napiszę o nim gruby tom poezji. *'Potworne zauroczenie '- Kilka dni po rozpoczęciu szkoły przyłapałam siebie na oglądaniu się za Patrikiem Venus. A potem na rysowaniu go w serduszkowej ramce, a potem patrzeniu na niego bezustannie... *'Upragniony zawód' - Oczywiście, że sportowiec! A ściślej - pajęcza siatkarka! *'Ulubione miejsce' - Nic nie może się równać z jakimś cichym, miłym i niezauważalnym dla byle kogo zakątkiem na dachu. Siedzę tam, niczym gołąbeczka i piszę wiersze... *'Ulubiona książka' - Najbardziej na świecie kocham Felix, Net i Nika! I mam wrażenie, że wszystko wokół jakby jest dokładnie takie jak tam. *'Wymarzona podróż' - Nie ma jednej, konkretnej miejscówki - chcę się znaleźć wszędzie! *'Ciekawostka' - Jestem nieśmiertelna, ale będę z tego korzystać jak już ukończę szkołę. Słówko o szkole Szkoła jak najbardziej na poziomie. Trochę mi żal, że nie ma ze mną mojej siostry i dosyć mi smutno jak opowiada o swoich "przyjaciółkach ze szkoły". A byłam pewna, że w Chmurnikum nie można mieć przyjaciół! Na szczęście ja również znalazłam prawdziwe przyjaciółki w murach Straszyceum. Co prawda nie zgadzamy się we wszystkim, ale to całkiem normalne. Poza tym cieszę się, że mnie tu akceptują. Zapewne w Heaven High nie wytrzymałabym ani minuty. Lekcje są wyjątkowo przyjemne. Oczywiście najbardziej na świecie kocham sport. Ruch jest dla mnie najważniejszy (to właśnie dzięki niemu odkryłam, że umiem latać). Drugie miejsce zajmuje literatura (tylko nikomu nie mówcie), potem znajduje się muzyka i biologia. Nie cierpię historii, bo niemal zawsze jest w klasie ciemno i ciasno. Ale poza tym większość przedmiotów mi się podoba. - Cloudia Zainteresowania Sport Cloudia uwielbia sport, a zwłaszcza grę w pajęczą siatkówkę. Odkąd pamięta, zawsze oglądała mecze w telewizji i zawsze chciała znaleźć się na miejscu graczy. W podstawówce zaczęła ostro trenować i zaczęło się w niej zbierać marzenie o zostaniu reprezentantką Strachmeryki. W gimnazjum poznała, a dokładniej na Nastoletnich Zawodach w Piłce Pajęczo-Siatkowej, poznała i utworzyła drużynę "Tarantul". Również wtedy udało jej się wraz z drużyną dostać do Stanowej Drużyny Kobiet, Edycja Nastolatków. Cloudia nigdy nie wątpiła w swoje czy w umiejętności pozostałych dziewczyn i zawsze starała się zgrać swoją drużynę i wbić się na szczyt piramidy sportowej. Literatura Cloudia posiada ukryty talent literacki. A dokładniej poetycki. Potrafi pisać zgrabne wiersze lub nawet sonety (choć te akurat nie wychodzą jej najlepiej). Nie lubi się tym przechwalać i chociaż wiele osób wie o jej zamiłowaniu do pisania, ona sama uważa to za zbyt wstydliwe jak na wielkiego sportowca. Napisała już kilkanaście ciekawych wierszyków, jednak nie zamierza na razie ich publikować. Jednym z jej największych pragnień jest zobaczenie jak wygląda Niebo, gdyż chciałaby kiedyś napisać o nim gruby tom poezji. Zdolności Cloudia, jako czarownica wiatru, anioł i sylf posiada następujące zdolności: *'Aerokineza:' Cloudia potrafi kontrolować żywioł wiatru, jednak nie do końca panuje nad tą zdolnością, *'Latanie:' Przy pomocy swoich anieskich skrzydeł dziewczyna potrafi latać, *'Dematerlializacja:' Cloudia poprzez zamianę w powietrze, może znikać i pojawiać się w różnych miejscach, *'Zmiana wyglądu:' Pod wpływam emocji, dziewczyna może zmienia swój wygląd, *'Generowanie elektryczności:' Kiedy Cloudia jest zła, może tworzyć silne wyładowania elektryczne, *'Języki ludzi i aniołów:' Upiorka potrafi mówić wieloma językami i nawet ich nie rozumie, *'Chodzenie po chmurach:' Dziewczyna potrafi chodzić po chmurach''Wyścig maniaków komputerowych''. Umiejetności *'Sport, a ściślej, siatkówka pajęcza': Cloudia jest utalentowaną siatkarką. Jest również kapitanem jej drużyny "Tarantul" *'Pisarstwo:' Upiorka potrafi pisać wspaniałe wiersze, *'Śpiewanie:' Dziewczyna ma bardzo ładny głos, lecz nie rozwija tego talentu. Cytaty O innych aniołach lub powietrznych potworach: *''"Nie wszystkie anioły są dobre."'' *''"Moja rodzina to wyjatkowe przeciwieństwo anielskiej gwardii pałacowej."'' *''"Klany anielskie były zawsze na szczycie wpływów szlachty. Zarówno w średniowieczu, jak i teraz"'' *''"Wielu marzy, by mieć własnego anioła stróża. I słusznie"'' *''"Zostało już bardzo niewiele aniołów czystej krwi. Ale to chyba nie jest wybitnie okropny przypadek"'' *''"Niebianie są zawsze na boskich usługach! Dlatego nie licz na to, że będziesz mieć anielkich sługusów"'' *''"Dobro zawsze zwycięża, Blaze! A już zwłaszcza nad takimi krętaczami jak ty!"'' *''"Wiatr pomaga latać... ale tylko gdy wieje w plecy"'' *''"Jeżeli dobrze się wsłuchasz, to usłyszysz pieśń wietrznych duchów"'' *''"Wiatr to potężny żywioł, więc wymaga dobrej ręki. Chciałabym kimś takim być"'' *''"Żywiołaki wiatru są najbardziej... oderwani od rzeczywistości"'' *''"Jak będziesz w pobliżu ducha wiatru... pozdrów go od czarownicy!"'' O piekielnych/ognistych potworach: *''"Zbyt wysoka temperatura negatywnie wpływa na moje skrzydła."'' *''"Anioł Stróż zawsze czuwa, lepiej niech o tym pamiętają!"'' *''"Przez nich łatwo dostać białej gorączki!"'' *''"Są tacy lekkomyślni... zbyt łatwo ich zmuchnąć..."'' *''"Piekło to nie jest najlepsze miejsce dla aniołów."'' *''"Anioły i diabły mają tyle wspólnego. Szkoda, że mało kto ma o tym pojęcie."'' *''"Lubię Blaze, ale jeszcze bardziej lubię niebo."'' O wodnych potworach: *''"W raju każdy się czuje jak ryba w wodzie."'' *''"Rain mówiła, że jej dom jest wprost niebiański."'' *''"Nigdy nie byłam w wodnym mieście, ale słyszałam, że jest wprost... opływowy."'' *''"Fajnie chodzić nad wodę... nawet jeśli niewiele mi to da."'' *''"Rain jest bardzo miła. Ale nie wiem czy wszystkie wodne potwory takie są"'' *''"Syreny... normalsi mówią, że to niebiańskie istoty. Ja tam powiem, że wprost przeciwnie!"'' O potworach ziemi i natury: *''"Flora to jedna z niewielu duchów natury, które są naprawdę inteligentne!"'' *''"Rośliny produkują powietrze, więc aniołowie też muszą je chronić"'' *''"Nie ufam tak przyziemnym potworom, który nigdy nie widzieli słońca"'' *''"Żywiołak ziemi, driada, duch natury... ciężko wymienić wszystkie gatunki ekologów"'' *''"Potwory-rośliny mają to do siebie, że... twardo stąpają po ziemi... a przynajmniej tak słyszałam"'' O kosmitach: *''"Co to niby jest?! Język galaktyczny? Nie rozumiem ani jednego słowa!"'' *''"Kosmici muszą zawsze świecić... jak bogowie"'' *''"Genevieve jest bardzo miła... ale w jej towarzystwie czuję się... dziwnie obco"'' *''"Astranova i jej kosmiczne nuty... trochę zbyt techno"'' O programach komputerowych: *''"Avast ma czasem niezawodne sposoby na zawodne sprzęty"'' *''"Chyba znam kogoś, kto mógłby pobić moją siostrę w technologii!"'' *''"Żywa sztuczna inteligencja jest fizycznie niemożliwa! A.I. Programme jest fizycznie niemożliwa!"'' *''"U Tube i Net Worldwide mają dużo wspólnego... ale chyba o tym nie wiedzą"'' O japońskich potworach: *''"Co to znaczy "kawaii"?"'' *''"Wiele japońskich potworów mówi o jakiejś Rochi... to jakieś bóstwo?"'' *''"Znam wiele japońskich potworów... ale żaden nie jest taki sam"'' *''"Amelie ma japońskie korzenie czy mi się tylko wydaje?"'' O duchach: *''"San-Hee mówi, że duchy to złożone stworzenia. Ciekawie jak bardzo...?"'' *''"Duchy to forma powietrza... czyli technicznie rzecz biorąc jestem spokrewniona z duchami!"'' *''"Chciałabym poznać więcej duchów... może napiszę o nich poezję!"'' *''"Latanie trochę inaczej wygląda w przypadku stworów niematerialnych..."'' O likantropach: *''"Wilkołaki... kotołaki... wszędzie futro!"'' *''"Pies jest podobno najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka... a wilk może być przyjacielem anioła?"'' *''"Koty... uch...chyba nigdy nie będę miała kota... nie po tym, co Riley nam urządziła!"'' *''"Rain przyjaźni się z Catrine i mówi, że jest w porządku... może nie każdy kot nie lubi wody?"'' O dżinach: *''"Spełnianie życzeń chyba nie jest takie dobre, jakim się wydaje..."'' *''"Dlaczego ojczyzną dżinów musi być Arabia?"'' *''"Spełnianie życzeń powinno należeć do aniołów stróżów!"'' O uczniach Heaven High: *''"Moja siostra musi się tam czuć bardzo dobrze, skoro ma przyjaciół..."'' *''"Istoty boskie? Roboty? Co to za miejsce?"'' *''"Ta Delfina mnie intruguje... można przewidzieć swoją przyszłość?"'' *''"Chyba jednak nie przepadam za tą Theną... podważa wiarę w Stwórców... ale w takim razie co będzie z Florą?"'' *''"Nie mam zaufania do maszyn... Przykro mi Cass..."'' Wystąpienia Seriale Cztery żywioły Jako główna bohaterka, pojawia się niemal w każdym odcinku. Historie ze skryptów : 6. Proszę wstać, smok idzie :11. Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna :14. Potrójna randka :22. Felix, Net i Cloudia Odcinki specjalne #Klejnoty Harmonii #Super Upiorki Filmy pełnometrażowe #Straszna gra #Wilkoszawa wita #Mistrzowie żywiołów #Niebiański ślub #Wyspa centaurów #Igrzyska potworów #On the trail of The Mummy #Zegarmistrz #Upiorki Rządzą #Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki #Upiorna siła miłości #Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy #Upioryż: miasto strachu #13 Życzeń #Strach, kamera, akcja! #Upiorne połączenie #Szkoła Duchów #Boo York, Boo York #Podwodna straszyprzygoda #Witamy w Monster High Dane z "Czterech żywiołów" :Było coraz straszniej. Straciły już trzy minuty na bezsensownym gadaniu, a mogła być już koło przystanku! Zaczęła szybko chodzić w kółko pomimo wysokich obcasów... aż zdała sobie sprawę, że... unosi się nad podłogą! :Najpierw wydała z siebie cichutki pisk, jednak niema natychmiast zauważyła wystające z jej pleców dwa białe skrzydełka. :''- Ja umiem latać?! - krzyknęła.'' :''- No jasne! - Flora klepnęła się w czoło - Będąc ćwierć aniołem, posiadasz część anielskich mocy. Na przykład anielskie skrzydła!'' :— "Powiało chłodem" :Dotknęła koniuszkiem palca jednego z krzeseł. Była pewna, że zaraz zobaczy na palcu oparzenie co najmniej piątego stopnia. Ale ku swojemu zdumieniu, krzesło na chwilę zalśniło i zmieniło się z piekielnego na anielski, obłożony białymi i złotymi piórami. :''- Chyba twoje anielskie moce źle działają na piekielne rzeczy - rzekła Blaze ze zrezygnowaniem i wyniosła krzesło z jadalni zanim jej mama go zdążyła dostrzec.'' :— "Dzień w Piekle" :Rozejrzała się po domu. :Skylar, jej bliźniaczka, jak zwykle zajmowała się rozwiązaniem trysekcji sześciokąta, Squiz układał puzzle, które pewnie znała na pamięć, natomiast większość jest przyrodniego rodzeństwa bawiła się pewnie na piętrze. :Jaki tu był spokój pod nieobecność brata! :— "Nie ma to jak dom" :Spojrzała kolejno na przyjaciółki. :''- Nie znam się kompletnie na zakupach.'' :Blaze natychmiast wydała zduszony okrzyk, ale Rain i Flora, jak zawsze niezawodne, przynajmniej udawały współczucie. :— "Po straszycielsku" :''- Nie wszyscy na raz! Nie wszy... - chciała krzyknąć Cloudia, ale poczuła, że przez jej głowę właśnie przeleciało zielone jabłko. Zaraz potem jakiś bana, pomarańcza, znowu jabłko... kolejne kilkanaście owoców przelatywało przez nią jak pociski.'' :Po raz pierwszy Cloudia podziękowała losowi, że ma dar zamiany w powietrze. :— "Impreza noworoczna" :''- Ale tu ciasno! - jęknęła Cloudia. - Ja mam klaustrofobię!'' :— "Przyjęcie kostiumowe :''- Moje skrzydła mają siłę ponad czterokrotnie większą od przeciętnego mięśnia sercowego! Zazdrościsz mi, Thunder?!'' :— "Popatrzmy jak traci siły! :''- Większość jest ze Strachmeryk, jak na przykład my, ciocia Velika Sky, wuj Hemel Sky oraz ich zarazy Volke i Wento. Są z Booliwii. (...) Również siostrzenica taty... nowego taty... Gabriela di Angelo i jej narzeczony Dolor Oxygenium. Wciąż się zastanawiam kiedy się pobiorą. Już ósmy rok mają od pierścionków! Pochodą ze stolicy Kościonady, Rottawy. (...) Tamci to nasi młodsi kuzyni. Open, Clear i Cloudy Skies. Do tej pory mylę ich imiona ze stanem nieba (oni zresztą też). Oni i ich starzy natomiast są z Boorlina. Nie wiem gdzie się podziali opiekunowie. (...) Jeżeli o tych chodzi, to są dziadkowie mamy. Alice i Alan Paradys. Mają własną fabrykę lodów włoskich (których tak przy okazji nie lubie - wolę strachmerykańskie). (...) Są jeszcze Windy, Paradaisy, Amy Cloud, Jessie, Cedrik, Hard, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Wszyscy razem pochodzimy ze wszystkich zakątków świata potwórów! Zajęliśmy Mrokwegię, Kościonadę, Booliwię, Hexyk, Strachlandię, Howlandię, Polstrach, Horrorgentyna, Trollminikanę, Goremanię, Furlandię, Doomię, Gorecję, Watykat, Poortugalię, Duchwację... - zaczerpnęła oddech. - Chcesz więcej?'' :''- Nie! Nie! Dość! - jęknęła Flora.'' :— "Zjazd rodzinny" :''- Masz pojęcie co się stało, jak ostatnio obchodziłam urodziny?! Jak tylko chciałam zdmuchnąć świeczki, cały salon przeszła trąba powietrzna! Miałam wtedy z sześć lat!'' :— "Rocznica wiatru" Etymologia * Imię Cloudia jest prostym połączeniem słów cloud, czyli chmura/''obłok'' oraz imienia Klaudia. * Nazwisko di Angelo oznacza dosłownie po włosku należące do anioła. Oznacza to, że dosłownie imię i nazwisko Cloudii można tłumaczyć dwojako. Najpierw jako pełne imię: Klaudia Anioł oraz jako tłumaczenie chmura anioła. Meta timeline *styczeń 2015: Utworzony jest prototyp strony Cloudii, jednak zostaje usunięty po paru dniach z powodu wielu błędów *czerwiec 2015: Wnisoki NickieID (jako Twilight Starlight) o zastrzeżenie praw autorskich dla Cloudii di Angelo *27 czerwca 2015: Profil Cloudii zostaje opublikowany *29 czerwca 2015: "Oficialny art" Cloudii zostaje ujawniony *29 czerwca 2015: Pierwsza lalka Cloudii zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic *13 listopada 2015: "Oficialny art" Cloudii zostaje poprawiony *29 listopada 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika dziewczyny zostają ujawnione *18 grudnia 2015: Cloudia zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Horror Game *3 lutego 2016: Cloudia debiutuje w odcinku Powiało chłodem ''z serii Cztery żywioły'' *26 lutego 2016: Cloudia pojawia się w filmie On the trail of the Mummy z serii Historie ze skryptów *30 marca 2016: Cloudia pojawia się w filmie Zegarmistrz *2016: Cloudia zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Niebiański ślub Ciekawostki * Niemal zawsze ma zasłonięte grzywką lewe oko * Kiedy jest zła jej włosy albo zamieniają się w tornado albo staja się ciemne i strzelają piorunami, gdy jest smutna włosy również zmieniają kolor na ciemnoszary i kapie z nich woda, a gdy jest bardzo szczęśliwa widać w nich tęczowy błysk''Rocznica wiatru'' * Jest niewrażliwa na elektryczność''Powiedz "Uśmiech"'' * Obchodzi urodziny 13 stycznia * Według pamiętnika zna ponad dwieście języków i nawet nie ma pojęcia skąd (odpowiedzią jest język ludzi i aniołów) * Miała normalską babcię ze strony matki * Jest fanką Kitty Purry * Uwielbia normalską serię książek "Felix, Net i Nika" * Podczas swoich szóstych urodzin niechcący zniszczyła wszystkie dekoracje chcą zdmuchnąć świeczki na torcie, ale spowodowała wichurę. Od tamtej pory nie urządza urodzin * Jej imię to gra słów "cloud" (chmura) i Klaudia. Jej normalskie imię to po prostu Klaudia * Jej nazwisko sugeruje, że pochodzi z Włoch ** Również inspiracją do niego było nazwisko dwójki bohaterów książki Percy Jackson: Klątwa Tytana, a mowa o Nico di Angelo i Bianca di Angelo ** Natomiast di Angelo po włosku oznacza anioł, po przetłumaczeniu jej imię brzmi Klaudia Anioł * Mówi na Draculaurę "Laura", na Toralei "Riley" (czyt. Rajli), na Scarah "Kara", na Robeccę "Becca", a na Howleen "Holy"W pamiętniku, w odcinkach Polityka znikających śladów, Impreza noworoczna * Nosi szkła kontaktowe * Potrafi zapleść ręce za plecami i robi to dosyć często * Ma alergię na niektóre lakiery do paznokci - jest to jedyny powód, dla którego ich nie malujeJednak na niektórych artach jest on widoczny * Niektóre imiona członków jej rodziny są zmodyfikowanymi zwykłymi imionami (Windy - Wendy, Paradaisy - Daisy), natomiast imię Amy Cloud jest inspirowane postacią z gier Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose * Kraje, w którym mieszkają jej rodzina to potworna wersja Norwegii, Kanady, Boliwii, Meskyku, Anglii, Holandii, Polski, Agentyny, Dominikany, Niemiec, Filandii, Danii, Grecji, Watykanu, Portugalii i Chorwacji * W pomysłach na imię dla niej w pamiętniku jej mamy jest napisane, że mogłaby się nazywać Hanna lub Elise * Mimo iż jej ulubionym jedzeniem jest jogurt naturalny, kilkakrotnie widać, jak go od siebie odsuwa''Czas na przerwę... w kawiarence!, ''Mecz o Bursztynową Koronę, Rekordowo rekordowy... * W filmie Upiorne połączenie nazwała Cleolei Kot egipski, Clawvenus - Wilcza jagoda, Dracubeccę - Cyberwampir, a Lagoonafire - Smok morski, Floraze - Wypalona ziemia, a Raincloud - Chmura deszczowa * Dzięki swojej mocy zmiany w powietrze może unikać uderzeń (np. w odcinku Impreza noworoczna przelatuje przez nią kilkanaście owoców) * W pamiętniku Boo York, Boo York jest napisane, że dostała propozycję pracy w agencji modelek, ale odmówiła (Blaze próbowała wejść za nią, ale powiedziano jej, że "nie posiada uroku i charakteru modelki")"Blaze chciala wstąpić za mnie, ale powiedzieli jej, że "nie posiada uroku i charaktery modelki" - Cloudia w Pamiętniku Boo York, Boo York * Na arcie, gdy pokazana jest jako diabeł, nie nosi swojego naszyjnika * Jej strój z odcinka Będzie słodko ma na sobie motyw waty cukrowej i bitej śmietany * W odcinku Gotowi na Rocka! ''okazuje się, że umie grać na keytarze (w dzieciństwie grała na fortepianie)"''Tak umiem grać na keytarze. Jak miałam pięć lat, grałam na fortepianie" - Cloudia *W "Dodatkowym info" ma napisane, że gubi się w pokoju, z powodu wynalazków Skylar, jednak w odcinkach nie ma najmniejszego problemu w używaniu czy omijaniu mechanizmów siostry''Telewizja jest przeklęta'', Rodzinka.mh, Pożyczasz jeden, oddajesz dwa... *Dzięki jej siostrze, ma w pokoju Nintendo Wii U (jej ulubiona), Xbox 360, PS3 i PS4, *W odcinku Cyrk de Szyk: Reaktywacja, występuje głównie jako akrobatka, ale używa też przyrządów dla iluzjonistów, treserów lwów i clownów *Jest kapitanem swojej drużyny pajęczej siatkówki "Tarantule" **Również w skład jej drużyny wchodzą: ***Denise Kree - córka wendigo ***Jennifer Claw - córka wilkołaka ***Camille Flitter - córka pegaza ***Lorena Bloom - córka rosiczki tygrysiej ***Natalie Brook - córka potwora z Loch Argor''Felix, Net i Nika oraz Klątwa domu McKillianów'' *Jej pamiętnik z San Diego Comic Con Exclusive to tom piekielnych poezji *Jej arty pochodzą od ponad pietnastu różnych postaci *W filmie Wyspa centaurów została zamieniona w anielskiego centaura *W swoim pamiętniku 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah napisała, że poprosiła Gigi tylko o cztery życzenia *Angelstorm jest potworną wersją Storm z serii X-men *Mimo iż nie cierpi Thundera, lubi jego dziewczynę Samanthę''Samantha jest fajna, ale aż dziwię się, że wytrzymuje z takim kretynem'' - Cloudia, Niebiański ślub *Ona i Skylar **Mimo tego, że są bliźniaczkami, zostały stworzone na zasadzie kontrastu: ***Cloudia ma klausrofobię, a Skylar agorafobię ***Cloudia lubi luźne ubranie, a Skylar ciasne ***Cloudia woli sport, podczas gdy Skylar go nie znosi **Obie mają jednak wiele wspólnego: ***Obie mają gołębie (które z resztą podobnie się nazywają) ***Mają podobne moce *Lubi także Stevena Universe (dlatego była zachwycona, że poznała Onyxę, Moss i Ame Trine). Galeria Od Was, kochani! Cloudia diangelo.jpg|By Rochi Claudia.png|By Trefel Cloudia_by_Cziko.png|By Cziko Moodboardcloudia.jpg|Moodboard by Ejyh Święta2s.png|od Listka Inne CloudiaSkullette.png|Skullette CloudiaIcon2.png Gloom Beach postcard.png|Pocztówka z Mrocznej Plaży CloudiaSpecial.png Przypisy Podziękowania Tworzenie tej postaci do stanu w jakim obecnie się ona znajduje nie odbyło się tylko dzięki mnie. Jest kilka osób, które zasługują, by je zauważyć. Oto moje podziękowania. *Dla Amity Gali, która pozwalała wystąpić Cloudii w jej filmach oraz, że uczyniła swoją Amelie jej przyjaciółką (oraz za pogawędki na czacie :) *Dla Rochi za wiele rzeczy: rysunek, przyjaźń z San-Hee i Genevieve, za filmy i oczywiście za dobre komentarze *Dla Esterwy za uczestnictwo Cloudii w filmie "Zegarmistrz" (i nie tylko!) *Dla Trefla, bo nawet pomimo niechęci zgodziła się na obrazek dla Cloudii (i za przyjaźń z Eri) *Dla Lamci, bo twoje komentarze i słowa krytyki dają wiele do myślenia :) *Dla Ejyh, Melody, SmoczaS, Młoteczki, Sandomi i wielu innych osób z tej wikii, bo... nie miałam serca was pominąć! *Dla moich rodziców, którzy dają mi dostęp do mojego laptopa bym mogła cokolwiek robić (nawet jak mam zakaz) *I co najważniejsze! - dla wszystkich wikiczytelników, którzy odwiedzają ten artykuł, by go obejrzeć, przeczytać, dać może jakąś korektę... a z resztą sami wiecie :) Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:NickieID Kategoria:Dawn City